RON WEASLEY Y LA CONQUISTA DE LA FELICIDAD
by kar weasley
Summary: Ron está a punto de vivir la mayor de sus aventuras. No tendrá que enfrentarse a un dragón, ni a una araña gigante. No tendrá que vencer a un dementor, ni a un mortífago. No tendrá que destruir un horrocrux, ni abrir una cámara secreta. Simplemente deberá intentar vivir como un muggle.
1. Chapter 1

RON WEASLEY Y LA CONQUISTA DE LA FELICIDAD

 _Ron está a punto de vivir la mayor de sus aventuras. No tendrá que enfrentarse a un dragón, ni a una araña gigante. No tendrá que vencer a un dementor, ni a un mortífago. No tendrá que destruir un horrocrux, ni abrir una cámara secreta. Simplemente deberá intentar vivir como un muggle._

Sobra decir que todos los personajes, lugares, objetos y demás que reconozcas pertencen a la gran imaginación de JK Rowling, yo solo los acomodo a mi gusto.

No sé, porque escribí esta historia. Creo que luego de leer muchos fics, yo también quise contar mi propia versión.

 **Prólogo:**

Ser auror es uno de los honores y orgullos más grandes del mundo mágico. Solo los mejores magos llegan a serlo, por cuanto se necesita lograr ser admitido en la academia, lo cual por sí solo es todo un reto. Después se requiere por los menos cuatro años de entrenamiento, en el mejor de los casos, por cuanto se han conocido de aurores a quienes les ha tomado un poquitín más. Algunos han durado hasta ocho o más años. Pero según registra la historia, Thomas White, quien ingresó a la academia alrededor del año 1859, ha sido el aspirante a auror quien más ha durado en llegar a serlo, algunos libros registran que tardó un poco más de catorce años y otros que un poco menos de diecisiete. Muchas generaciones de alumnos lo conocieron, ingresaron a la academia, cuando él ya era estudiante y lograron graduaron mucho antes.

En todo caso, ya sea que se tome cuatro años o un poco más, lo cierto es que para ser auror, se requiere una mente brillante, un espíritu valiente, un cuerpo fuerte, pero sobre todo, horas y horas de insomnio. Como durante el día se deben realizar entrenamientos físicos y asistir a las lecciones, tanto teóricas como prácticas, de los más difíciles cursos de Encantamientos, Pociones, Transformaciones, Defensa Muy Avanzada Contra las Artes Más Oscuras, solamente quedan las noches para poder estudiar y poder realizar una y otra vez los ejercicios vistos durante el día. Esto sin contar que se requiere, además, haber cumplido con no menos de cinco mil quinientas horas de vuelo en escoba, debidamente certificadas, dentro de las cuales no cuentan aquellas que se realicen mientras se juega al quiddicth.

Sin embargo, lo más difícil de llegar a ser auror, no es la clase práctica de Transformaciones, donde le exigen a los alumnos convertir una caja de cerillos en un hipopótamo, o viceversa. Ni la clase de Pociones, en la cual como trabajo final cada alumno debe idear un nuevo brebaje, cuya fórmula es rigurosamente examinada, con el objetivo de determinar si funciona o si tiene efectos secundarios nefastos, como el crecimiento exagerado de las orejas. No, lo más dificultoso, en lo que la mayoría de los aspirantes fracasa, es la "Prueba reglamentaria de extrema peligrosidad para aurores", o mejor conocida como "P.R.E.P.P.A.", la cual debe presentarse luego de culminar los cuatro o catorce años de formación básica, según cada caso.

Lo que hace que esa prueba sea realmente particular, además de su extrema peligrosidad –según las estadísticas oficiales, existe un veintinueve por ciento de posibilidades de que el estudiante desista o que muera durante su realización, pero según las estadísticas extraoficiales, la probabilidad aumenta hasta un cuarenta y uno por ciento- lo constituye el hecho de que cada prueba es única, especialmente diseñada para cada estudiante, según las debilidades que cada uno de ellos evidencia a lo largo de su formación.

Se conoce del caso de un chico a quien le ordenaron internarse en las montañas del Himalaya, en búsqueda del Abominable Hombre de las Nieves, y esto únicamente, por cuanto el chico era un poco friolento, por ser oriundo de una soleada isla caribeña, donde nunca había visto, ni por asomo, la nieve. También se sabe del caso de una jovencita, aspirante a auror, quien padecía de una terrible hemofobia, mejor conocida como miedo a la sangre o heridas, quien tuvo que convivir, durante varios meses, con un vampiro. Y aunque algunos dicen que la historia concluyó bien, pues terminó como únicamente podía hacerlo, o sea enamorándose uno del otro, al principio fue terriblemente difícil, sobre todo a la hora de la cena.

Y ahora bien, es aquí, en el momento de la asignación de esta difícil, pero indispensable prueba, que empieza esta nueva historia, cuyo protagonista es el mejor amigo de un viejo conocido.

 **Capítulo 1: La P.R.E.P.P.A.**

Londres, 23 de diciembre de 2002

Hacía frío, mucho frío. Era un típico día de invierno, el cielo estaba gris oscuro y una fina capa de nieve cubría todo el paisaje. El viento golpeaba los cristales de los ventanales de la academia. Pero adentro, los jóvenes no le prestaban la más mínimo atención al clima, pues se paseaban por los pasillos sumidos en sus preocupaciones. Esto era lógico, ya que cada diciembre los estudiantes debían prestar atención a las pruebas que debían rendir antes de poder disfrutar las vacaciones de Navidad y fin de año.

La academia de aurores no era precisamente un internado tipo Hograwts, por cuanto sus estudiantes ya eran todos mayores de edad. Esto impedía imponer reglas como la prohibición de abandonar las instalaciones, sin embargo los estudiantes que venían de diferentes países optaban por vivir dentro de la propia academia, la que ofrecía aposentos destinados a esos fines, mientras que los estudiantes que provenían de Londres solían vivir en casa de sus padres.

Cada mes de diciembre la academia se llenaba de euforia, nerviosismo y mucha preocupación, ya que los estudiantes gozaban de vacaciones, por lo que debían dejar sus deberes y prácticas al día, para poder disfrutar de un tiempo de descanso. No obstante, para los estudiantes de último año era un poco distinto ya que cuando llegaban a esta etapa de sus estudios se les asignaba la realización de la P.R.E.P.P.A. ("Prueba reglamentaria de extrema peligrosidad para aurores"), la cual era cuidadosamente seleccionada por el Consejo de Aurores, máxima autoridad dentro de la academia y presidido por el mismísimo jefe del Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia. La prueba era designada a cada uno de los estudiantes de último curso, quienes debían cumplirla a lo largo del año siguiente y en caso de que sobrevivieran a ella (era común que muchos murieran en el intento) y que además lograran realizarla a cabalidad, podían regresar para la entrega de la certificación que los acreditaba como auténticos aurores.

Harry Potter y su fiel amigo Ron Weasley, a pesar de la fama que los rodeaba y el buen nombre que los antecedía a ambos, por haber sido pieza clave en el derrotamiento de quien no debía ser nombrado, aunque ya todos lo nombraban sin temor alguno, debían cumplir con dicha prueba, por cuanto al fin habían llegado al último año de entrenamiento. Ambos amigos vivían en el número 12 de Grimauld Place, desde que iniciaron su entrenamiento en la Academia, no solo por cuanto quedaba cerca de ella, sino por cuanto el lugar aún seguía siendo secreto, lo que impedía que los periodistas amarillistas, tipo Rita Skeeter, los asediaran todo el tiempo.

Ambos chicos, amigos desde casi la infancia, esperaban con ansias este día, llevaban meses realizando conjeturas acerca de lo que podían asignarles a cada uno de ellos, según sus propias debilidades. Habían realizado cientos de bromas al respecto, de las cuales, lógicamente, toda la familia Weasley, pero muy especialmente Ginny y George era partícipes. Habían llegado a la conclusión de que a Ron le tocaría enfrentar a una acrumántula sobrealimentada, que sin lugar a dudas acabaría con él en tal solo nueve segundos. En cuanto a Harry. ¿Qué le podría tocar? Es decir era el único mago que había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina, había realizado su primer patronus corpóreo a los trece años, había vencido a Lord Voldemort a los diecisiete. ¿A qué otra prueba se le podría someter? Esto sí que era un gran misterio.

El día de la asignación de la P.R.E.P.P.A., ambos llegaron a la academia antes de su hora habitual, sabían que la asignación, por parte del Consejo de Aurores, no iniciaría hasta las diez en punto de la mañana, pero aún así llegaron muy temprano. Se les veía visiblemente nerviosos, pero a uno más que al otro.

-Oye ¿Cuando nos metimos en esto hace como cuatro años, te imaginabas que llegaríamos a este momento... es decir a la asignación de la P.R.E.P.P.A?- preguntó Harry a su amigo.

-Mira, Harry, cuando entré por primera vez a la academia, pensé que no duraría más de un mes. Pero cuando asistí a la primera clase de Encatamientos, me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado, supe que no duraría ni una semana. Así que la verdad nunca pensé que llegaría a este día- aseguró Ron con su característica sonrisa.

-¿Qué crees que nos asginarán? ¿Crees que será muy difícil?

-Para mí sí- dijo Ron- Para tí será como ir de día de campo a Hosmeade.

-Sí claro- dijo Harry, con una media sonrisa en su boca.

-No te preocupes, el Consejo de Aurores no querrá que te mueras, te imaginas, toda la comunidad mágica se volvería loca. El último héroe que les queda y muerto al tratar de cumplir una estúpida prueba.

-Ya basta- dijo Harry, medio entretenido. -Bien sabes que la mayor parte de las cosas que he logrado te las debo a ti, a tu hermana y a Herm...-Un silencio comprometedor se apoderó de la conversación. -Bueno, a tu familia en general- concluyó el muchacho.

-Sí claro como si nosotros hubiéramos matado a Lord Voldemort, eso lo hiciste tú solito.

-Con la ayuda de ustedes y de muchos otros.-

-Sí, sí, sí claro que sí, bien sabes que eso lo hiciste tú solo. También sabes que la paz y la tranquilidad que poco a poco hemos vuelto a vivir, te la debemos a ti.

-Bueno...- quiso protestar el muchacho, pero la verdad que se quedó callado, disfrutaba tanto de este tipo de conversaciones con su amigo. Esas pláticas que solo con él podía mantener, en las que podían estar en desacuerdo, pero siempre concluían afablemente. Ya habían quedado atrás los tiempos en que habían discutido. Ya habían olvidado las estupideces que en algún momento los hizo distanciarse e incluso no hablarse. En este momento eran tan solo dos chicos que llevaban siendo amigos más de una década, eran tan solo dos chicos que a través de los años se habían convertido en hermanos y que en un futuro cercano, llegarían a estar realmente emparentados.

Para calmar un poco la tensión, Ron le empezó a contar a Harry, acerca de los últimos inventos de George. Le habló acerca del estado de salud de sus padres, especialmente del de su madre, quien después de cuatro años de la muerte de Fred, aún no lograba superarla, por lo que constantemente estaba sumida en fuertes depresiones o afectaciones físicas. También le habló acerca de la próxima boda de su hermano Percy, a la cual tendrían que asistir de manera obligatoria, a pesar de que no les emocionaba en lo más mínimo. Todas estas cosas Harry ya las sabía, por cuanto mantenía estrecha relación con toda la familia Weasley, sin embargo dejó que su amigo, se entretuviera con la conversación, pues sabía que sería una buena forma pensar en otras cosas y calmar los nervios.

Poco a poco se fueron uniendo sus compañeros de curso, quienes también lucían un poco ansiosos.

Cada uno era llamado de manera individual a la sala de sesiones donde estaba reunido el Consejo de Aurores en pleno. Los estudiantes entraban con cara de asustados, pero salían con cara de horrorizados. Sin embargo ninguno se atrevía ni siquiera a mencionar la prueba que se le había asignado, no solo por el shock emocional del momento, sino también porque la prueba era extremadamente secreta.

Fueron llamando uno a uno: Scott Bandrade. Minor Ching. Antonio D`Silva. Amy Falls. Steven Green (...) Rogelia Pérez. Harry Potter. Este último ingresó, duró menos de un minuto y luego salió con cara sonriente. Le hizo señas a Ron de que lo esperaría en el patio central de la academia y se marchó alegremente. Por último Ronald Weasley, quien ingresó al recinto, encontrándose con el Consejo de Aurores, en pleno.

Ron fue recibido de manera cordial y respetuosa, si bien no era Harry Potter, su nombre también era famoso en el mundo mágico, y no solo por ser el mejor amigo del elegido, sino porque todos sabían que había colaborado grandemente en el vencimiento de Lord Voldemort. De todos era conocido que había acompañado a Harry en aquel viaje suicida. También sabían que él había destruido el guardapelo, convertido en horrocrux y que había sido él quien ideó la forma de destruir la copa. Todos estos detalles, eran de conocimiento público, en virtud de las múltiples conferencias de prensa que Harry había brindado, luego de finalizada la guerra.

Apenas ingresó lo invitaron a sentarse, le preguntaron por la salud de sus padres. Algunos le manifestaron conocer a Arthur, a quien no veían desde que se había retirado de manera permanente del Ministerio, por lo que le solicitaron que le hiciera llegar sus saludos.

-Bueno, bueno, señor Weasley- le dijo un hombre un tanto mayor, de pelo blanco y marcadas arrugas en la frente, quien se sentaba al centro del Consejo de Aurores. -Para ya no atrasarnos más, por cuanto todos queremos retirarnos a empezar a disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones navideñas, vayamos directo al punto. Como usted debe de saber, el día de hoy le será asignada la conocida P.R.E.P.P.A., la cual es indispensable para que usted pueda optar por el grado de auror. Hemos analizado su caso con sumo cuidado, pues de todos es conocido sus grandes hazañas en pro del mundo mágico. Según hemos leído en su expediente personal usted jugó un papel prepoderante en el vencimiento de Lord Voldemort, sabemos que incluso se enfrentó en batalla a la peligrosísima Bellatrix Lestrane, además que montó un dragón, que destruyó un horrocrux y bueno muchas cosas más. Por todos estos actos heroicos el Ministerio le está y le estará eternamente agradecido. Así que en un primer momento pensamos -y el hombre dirigió una rápida mirada a cada uno de los miembros del consejo- que sería realmente innecesario asignarle una prueba, por cuanto sus habilidades ya han sido más que ampliamente demostradas...

Ron escuchaba, atentamente, todas estas palabras, pero sin poder creerlas. Al fin alguien valoraba todo lo que había hecho. Finalmente, le iban a recompensar por todos sus esfuerzos y sacrificios, pues según la forma en que se dirigía el discurso, resultaba más que evidente que le iban a exonerar de la prueba, ya que era innecesaria. Seguramente por ese motivo Harry había salido de la sala tan pronto y sobre todo tan contento. De fijo lo habían mandado a descansar. Ya se podía imaginar durmiendo todo un año, lo que bastante falta le hacía. Podría ir a visitar a sus padres, a quienes no veía desde hacía largo tiempo, podría practicar quiddicht o simplemente volar en escoba hasta la hora que le diera la gana. Ya no tendría que cumplir horarios, pero sobre todo ya no tendría que preocuparse por su vida, pues no moriría, por lo menos aún no. Estaba a salvo. Ya se veía el próximo año en la graduación de aurores. A lo mejor, hasta lograba graduarse con honores. Que orgullosa estaría su mamá y sus hermanos. El primer auror de la familia Weasley. Seguro que la tía Muriel lo volvía a incluir en el testamento. Una leve sonrisa de felicidad se iba dibujando en su rostro.

Llevaba varios minutos, en los que no le prestaba la menor atención a su interlocutor. Su mente estaba en otro lugar.

Sin embargo, decidió volver a poner los pies en el suelo y prestar, aunque fuera por mero respeto, un poco de atención.

-... y tal y como le iba explicando- decía el presidente del consejo- hemos decidido asignarle una prueba especial, que estamos seguro que sabrá sobrellevar con gran éxito. Nunca antes habíamos asignado una tarea de esta naturaleza. En los dicisiete años que yo tengo de formar parte de este consejo, es la primera vez que nos vemos en la necesidad de hacerlo.

En el rostro de Ron se veía una ligera confusión. No entendía, hace tan solo unos instantes todo parecía indicar que no se le asignaría prueba alguna, pero ahora todo parecía apuntar lo contrario.

-Entonces, verá usted señor Wealey, dados sus antecedentes, el consejo en pleno y de manera unánime ha decidido que su P.R.E.P.P.A. consistirá en que viva en el mundo muggle por un año. Aclaro, para que no quepa lugar a confusión alguna, no solo en el mudo muggle, sino más bien como un muggle. ¿Me explico?-

Pues no. En realidad no se explicaba para nada. Ron no entendía ni una palabra. Y seguramente por abrir sus ojos como un par de platos y ante la cara de desconcierto que estaba mostrando, el hombre decidió explicarse un poco mejor.

-Tal y como es de su conocimiento cada prueba es especialmente diseñada según las debilidades de cada aspirante. Según le decía, a lo largo de su trayectoria, usted ha mostrado dotes magníficos, que nos hacen estar seguros de que posee las habilidades necesarias para convertirse en un excelente auror. Sin embargo, nos ha llamado, poderosamente, la atención, de que su vida ha estado ausente de lo que acontece en el mundo muggle. Es decir, su familia es de las pocas de sangre totalmente limpia, que aun quedan en nuestra comunidad. O sea no tiene parientes muggles, menos esquibs, ni siquiera mestizos. Según nuestros registros, su madre tiene un pariente lejano, que no pertenece al mundo mágico, sin embargo ni usted, ni ningún otro miembro de su familia inmediata, reportan tener contacto con él. En otras palabras desde que usted nació siempre ha estado inserto en este mundo, no conoce nada más allá de él. Es más según el reporte de calificaciones que nos fue enviado de Howgrats, usted ni siquiera cursó Estudios Muggles. ¿Es eso cierto, señor Weasley?

-Sí- dijo Ron un tanto contrariado- Nunca llevé ese curso, nunca pensé que fuera necesario, además no estaba incluido dentro de las materias que obligatoriamente se debían aprobar para ingresar a la Academia.

-Efectivamente- dijo el presidente del consejo. -Eso era así. Pero luego de la guerra todo cambió. Precisamente ese curso ahora es obligatorio, no solo para ingresar a esta Academia, sino para todos los alumnos que presentan los T.I.M.O.S y los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Verá señor Weasley, después de la guerra hemos tratado de hacer conciencia en la comunidad mágica acerca de la importancia que tiene el mundo muggle. Hemos tratado de estrechar lazos, de conocer un poco más su cultura, hemos querido que nuestros miembros no sean ajenos a lo que acontece en ese mundo, por cuanto solo así podremos acabar con los prejuicios que aun existen. Queremos que todos nuestros niños y jóvenes conozcan de las cosas que suceden más allá de nuestras fronteras. Deseamos que algún día exista un verdadero acercamiento y por qué no hasta llegar a revelar nuestra existencia. Pero todo esto solo es posible por medio del conocimiento y la información.

-Pero bueno... -interrumpió una joven que se sentaba en el extremo de la mesa- Ya no queremos atrasar más al señor Weasley, además de que como nuestro presidente dijo, todos queremos irnos de vacaciones. Por lo que creo que sería mejor, y de una vez por todas, asignarle la prueba.

-Sí, en eso Rosaline tiene toda la razón- volvió a intervenir el presidente. Mire señor Weasley, en resumen, su P.R.E.P.P.A. consiste, como ya lo había dicho, en que usted viva en el mundo muggle y como un simple muggle, durante todo un año, eso implica que deberá vivir en una comunidad totalmente ajena al mundo mágico, deberá aprender las costumbres y realizar las labores típicas de un muggle, que mejor no se las adelanto, ya que usted mismo deberá determinar cuáles son, y por supuesto y lo que es lo más importante, no podrá utilizar la magia, durante todo el tiempo que dure su prueba, salvo, claro está, en casos de extrema necesidad y emergencia. Todo esto durante un año, al cumplir dicho plazo si su resultado es satisfactorio, a juicio de este consejo, de lo cual no dudamos en lo más mínimo, usted habrá superado la P.R.E.P.P.A. y estará listo para convertirse en todo un auror. ¿Qué le parece? ¿Tiene alguna duda, señor Weasley?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Preocupaciones de Navidad y Año Nuevo**

-¿Y eso fue todo lo que te dijeron?- interrogaba Harry a Ron. -¿Eso, así nada más?

-Así nada más, solamente. Que debo vivir como un muggle durante todo un año, que no puedo usar la magia. Que el mundo muggle es muy importante y bla, bla, bla. Ya te lo dije.- explicaba Ron un poco molesto.

-Bueno, pues en eso tienen razón, desde que acabó la guerra, el Ministerio ha hecho una incesante campaña de información, ha tratado de que no veamos a los muggles como ajenos a nuestro mundo, o como inferiores o peor aún como enemigos. Ya que esos prejuicios fueron los que desataron la guerra...

-Sí, sí- interrumpió Ron, ahora visiblemente molesto- Todo eso ya lo sé. He visto las pancartas que han colocado por todas partes y me parece muy... interesante. Lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver todo eso conmigo, la verdad a mí me importa un comino lo que pase en el mundo muggle... A todo esto ¿Sabías que ahora es obligatorio cursar Estudios Muggles?

-Pues sí, claro que lo sé. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Luna y Ginny, tuvieron que presentarla en los EXTASIS. Además es obligatoria para ingresar a la Academia. ¿Acaso no lo sabías?-

-Pues no. No lo sabía. Seguramente soy el único mago que no lo sabía. Me dijeron que si por lo menos la hubiera llevada en Howgrats, no me mandarían a esta estúpida prueba, pero como ni eso tengo a mi favor.

-Bueno, pues en eso también tienen razón. Si por lo menos la hubieras cursado, a lo mejor te habrías salvado. Pero es que no conoces nada de nada del mungo muggle, nada de su historia, de su cultura, de su filosofía. No sé, si hubieras llevado la materia, tal vez tendrías un ligero conocimiento, pero es que no sabes nada.

-Mira Harry, la verdad no sé de que me serviría, yo lo que quiero es ser auror, me entiendes auror, no conocedor de muggles. No veo de que me pueda servir vivir como un tonto muggle. A ti de nada te ha servido.-

-Bueno- intervino Harry. -Yo sí creo que me ha servido, verás...

-Mejor dejemos esto así- interrumpió Ron. -Ya sé que no me queda de otra, si los estúpidos del consejo quieren que lo haga, pues lo haré, con tal de convertirme en auror, no me queda más remedio que hacerlo. Eso sí, de esto ni una palabra a Ginny, ni a George, ni a Percy. Bueno mejor a ninguno de mis hermanos, menos a mis padres, o sea a nadie. ¿Me entendiste? Ya veré que les invento. No quiero volver a ser el objeto de sus burlas. Justo ahora, cuando mi familia estaba empezando a respetarme.

-Pues claro que no diré nada, ya sabes que la P.R.E.P.P.A. es ultra secreta. Es más ni siquiera tenías que contármelo a mí.-

-Sí, ya lo sé. Pero bueno tenía que desahogarme con alguien. No creo que haya problemas, mientras no se lo digas a nadie. ¿Estamos claros?

-Qué sí hombre, qué sí! No se lo diré a nadie- dijo Harry, tratando de disimular una leve sonrisa.

-Y entonces, tienes algún consejo para darme. Tú sabes, tú viviste como muggle hasta los once años. ¿Qué me puedes recomendar?- preguntó Ron, con evidente cara de preocupación.

-Bueno no sé, son muchas cosas, creo que lo primero que tendrás que hacer, es trazar un plan, o sea pensar donde vas a vivir, de qué vas a vivir, conseguir empleo...-

-¿Qué? Empleo. ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pues sí, empleo, ya sabes trabajo, algo que te proporcione algo de dinero, lo necesario para que sobrevivas durante todo el año. ¿O de qué pensabas vivir?

-Bueno no lo había pensado. Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado. Ya sabes de lo que ganamos por los reportajes que nos han hecho y por salir en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate. No es mucho, pero es algo. Tendré que ir a Gringotts a cambiarlo por dinero muggle- dijo Ron, quien cada vez lucía más desanimado, sobre todo ahora al darse cuenta que tendría que gastar sus ahorros.

-Tendrás que buscar un lugar dónde vivir, algún apartamento, algún lugar barato, ya que no podrás seguir viviendo conmigo en Grimuald Place. Tendrás que buscar trabajo, verás que no es tan difícil, todos los muggles lo hacen. Ya pensaremos en algo. No te preocupes, será pan comido, piensa que solo es temporal, o sea es un año y nada más. La verdad, viéndolo bien, es lo más fácil que te han podido asignar. O sea es más difícil enfrentarse a Pie Grande o una horda de gigantes enfurecidos. Es decir tú solo tendrás que ser un muggle. Nada más.-

-Sí nada más, solamente eso. Nada más- comentó Ron, en voz baja.

La Navidad y el Año Nuevo, transcurrieron sin novedad alguna. Ambos chicos fueron a La Madriguera, como lo hacían cada año. Toda la familia Weasley acudía a casa para esta época.

Llegaron Bill, su hermosa esposa Fleur, quien estaba próxima a dar a luz, por segunda vez, la pequeña Victorie. También llegó Charlie desde Hungría, donde ahora vivía. Percy y su prometida. George y su novia. En fin toda la familia.

Para esta época la señora Weasley tratada de disimular un poco su tristeza, se esforzaba por ocultarla detrás de los preparativos navideños, pero su familia, que bien la conocía, sabía que en el fondo albergaba una gran desdicha, que ni los años, ni ver al resto de sus hijos, podían borrar. Con el fallecimiento de Fred una parte de la buena Molly también había muerto. Sin embargo, todos se esforzaban porque la Navidad fuera lo mejor posible. Era la única época del año en que podían estar juntos y con un poco de tranquilidad.

Percy aprovechaba la ocasión para informar acerca de los últimos acontecimientos en el Ministerio y de como su carrera ascendía rápidamente, gracias al éxito del Código Aéreo, cuya elaboración le había sido encomendada. Indicaba que dicho documento contenía una exhaustiva recopilación de toda la normativa que desde el siglo XVI, se había dictado sobre el arte de volar, ya fuera en escobas, objetos o criaturas mágicas.

Charlie, por su parte, contaba acerca de los últimos descubrimientos que había realizado sobre los dragones húngaros, así como de sus fracasos amorosos. Sin embargo, su familia no perdía la esperanza de que pronto encontrara a una buena compañera.

Bill y Fleur narraban los dotes que Victorie demostraba, sin duda llegaría a ser una bruja talentosa, así como los deseos que tenían de que pronto naciera su segundo hijo o hija, a quien todavía no decidían como llamar.

George, hablaba un poco de la tienda y de sus últimos inventos. Sin embargo, lo que lo tenía, realmente, motivado era su reciente noviazgo con Angelina, a quien amaba profundamente.

Ginny y Harry aprovechaban el tiempo para estar juntos, ya que a lo largo del año era difícil. Ella era una exitosa jugadora profesional de quidditch y él estaba bastante ocupado con sus estudios, por lo que estas vacaciones eran la excusa ideal para pasar tiempo juntos, para hacer planes para el futuro o simplemente perderse en los jardines de La Madriguera.

Ron disfrutaba jugando con su sobrina. Siempre aprovechaba para enseñarle nuevos trucos, por lo que se había convertido en el tío favorito de la pequeña. Soportaba de mejor humor las constantes bromas de George. Incluso agradecía que Percy estuviera ahí. Le agradaba ver a Harry y a Ginny tan felices. Sabía que todo esto era la mejor medicina para su madre.

Sin embargo, las preocupaciones por el año que se avecinaba, no lo dejaban ni un momento en paz. Cada vez que alguien le formulaba alguna pregunta relacionada con la prueba que le había sido asignada, evadía el tema con el cliché de que todo lo relacionado con ella, era más que secreto, por lo que no podía revelar ningún detalle. Lo cual si bien era cierto, no era el verdadero motivo para evitar el tema, ya que en el fondo, sentía cierta vergüenza. La prueba era secreta durante su realización, pero una vez que se cumplía y por tanto la persona se convertía en auror, ya no existía impedimento alguno para contar todos los detalles. Es más, los aurores siempre hacían gala de la prueba que habían superado y entre más dura, más se acrecentaba su fama. Sin embargo qué dirían de él, cuando todo el mundo supiera que había tenido que vivir como un tonto muggle. Sin duda, sería el hazmereír de la Academia, es más de todo el mundo mágico.

La Navidad cedió paso al Año Nuevo y con ello se acrecentaban las preocupaciones de Ron, aunque este trataba de disimularlas, no solo frente a los miembros de su familia, quienes no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando por la mente del muchacho, sino también frente a su mejor amigo.

Era la primera vez que Ron no deseaba que llegara el Año Nuevo. No tenía ningún interés por iniciar su prueba, no solo porque la consideraba innecesaria, sino porque estaba convencido de que era una completa tontería. Siempre esperaba con ansias el Año Nuevo, pues a su forma de ver era una nueva oportunidad para volver a empezar, para ver cumplidos sus sueños. Sin embargo, esta vez lo único que deseaba era que nunca llegara la media noche, lo cual sabía que era imposible, pues no existía hechizo alguno que fuera capaz de detener el tiempo. Bueno, al menos, no para siempre.

Fue así como llegó la media noche. El viejo reloj de la familia Weasley, el que mostraba donde se encontraba cada uno de sus miembros, resonó doce campanadas, anunciando la llegada de otro año. El señor Weasley sirvió a cada uno de los presentes una copa de wisky de fuego y entre brindis, besos y abrazos, empezó el año.

Ron aprovechó que su familia estaba distraía por la llegada del Año Nuevo, para salir uno momento al patio trasero de su antigua casa, pues deseaba respirar aire fresco, pero sobre todo necesitaba estar a solas. Estaba recostado a una pared, observando la caída de la nieve, así como los finos cristales que se formaban en los marcos de las ventanas y las puertas, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por una suave voz, que reconoció de inmediato.

-Hace frío, te vas a enfermar- dijo Ginny, quien le tendía un brazo, donde cargaba un pesado abrigo. -Mejor ponte esto.-

-Gracias- dijo Ron tomando el abrigo y poniéndoselo de inmediato.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera? ¿Está todo bien?- interrogó Ginny.

-Sí. Solo quería estar unos momentos a solas- contestó Ron. -No tengo ganas de escuchar a Fleur tratando de cantar como Celestina Warbeck. Ya sé que eso anima a mamá, pero creo que a todos los demás nos espanta un poco. No sé como hace Bill para aguantarla.-

-Tú sabes, está enamorado- dijo Ginny, levantando los hombros. -Te acuerdas como Fleur odiaba las canciones de Celestina. Parece mentira que ahora hasta las cante, con tal de ver a mamá un poco más contenta.-

-Sí tienes razón.

-¿Y tú como estás? -preguntó Ginny. -No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar.

-¿Yo? Estoy bien, como siempre- contestó Ron, evitando la mirada de su hermana.

-Sabes Ron, de todos mis hermanos eres el único que no sabe o no puede mentir... Te he notado un poco preocupado. ¿Te pasa algo?

-No nada- protestó Ron, quien no tenía el más mínimo deseo de contarle a Ginny acerca de sus muchas preocupaciones. -Estoy bien. Me duele un poco ver a mamá tan triste...

-Ron, a mí no me engañas- interrumpió Ginny. -Sé que algo te pasa. Es por ella, verdad. ¿Estás pensando en ella?

-¿A quién te refieres? -preguntó Ron.

-Vamos no te hagas el tonto, que no te luce. Tú sabes bien de quien hablo, de Hermione. ¿De quién más? Estás así por ella, aún sigues pensando en ella. Lo sé, se te nota en la cara y te pones peor en estas fechas.

-No Ginny- dijo Ron lentamente y pronunciando con cuidado cada palabra. -No estoy pensando en ella. Tú sabes que hace mucho la olvidé. Bueno creo que ella se olvidó primero de mí... de todos nosotros.-

-Eso no es cierto, bien sabes que no la has olvidado. Pero claro, cómo la vas a olvidar, si no lo intentas. Te he presentado a todas mis amigas solteras y siempre les encuentras defectos. Además Harry siempre dice que varias de tus compañeras en la Academia se mueren por ti, pero que luego de dos citas, cuando mucho, no las vuelves ni a ver.

Ron desvió su mirada a otro lado, mientras Ginny, continuaba con su discurso.

-No lo estás intentando. Si quieres ser feliz, la tienes que olvidar de una vez por todas, ya han pasado más de cuatro años... quiero decir que al principio yo también tenía la esperanza de que iba a volver, de que tendría una justificación, una explicación, pero no fue así. Tienes que seguir adelante- insistía Ginny.

-Ella sí tenía una justificación. Se fue a buscar a sus padres, debía hacerlo.-

-Sí, eso ya lo sé- intervino Ginny. -Pero no tenía que ir sola. Pudo ir contigo o con Harry. Incluso yo la hubiera acompañado, además pudo volver cuando los encontró. ¿No lo crees?-

\- A lo mejor tuvo algún motivo para no volver.-

-Bueno, pues si así hubiera sido, te lo hubiera dicho en la carta que te envió desde Australia, cuando los encontró, pero lo único que dijo era que había decidido quedarse con ellos. Allá.-

-No me lo tienes que repetir, eso ya lo sé. Me he preguntado una y otra vez que fue lo qué pasó. Por qué nunca contestó las cartas que le envié con Pig. Pero nunca he encontrado una respuesta.- Sin embargo, durante todo este tiempo, desde que Hermione se había marchado, Ron tenía una fuerte sospecha de los motivos que impulsaron a su amiga a tomar esa decisión, solo que nunca había hablado de ello con nadie, ni siquiera con Harry.

-Sabes Ron- dijo Ginny, dando un leve suspiro y mostrando cara de resignación. -Estoy segura de que este año va a ser realmente bueno para ti. No sé por qué, pero tengo un presentimiento y tú sabes que como buena bruja, nunca fallo. Ya lo verás.-

-Bueno, nunca fuiste muy buena en Adivinación. Es más creo que te iba peor que a mí, pero si tú lo dices, te voy a creer- dijo Ron un tanto escéptico. -Mejor entremos, creo que Fleur nos está esperando para empezar su concierto.-

Ron pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de su hermana, quien recostó su cabeza en él, para recibir un beso en la frente. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, mientras entraban a la casa.

Desde la muerte de Fred toda la familia Weasley se había unido aún más, pues las desgracias tienen la facultad de aproximar a quienes se sienten identificados por el mismo dolor. Ginny amaba profundamente a toda su familia y lamentaba que Ron no lograra ser totalmente feliz. Ella sabía que cuando Hermione se marchó se había llevado consigo una pequeña parte del corazón de su hermano. Y si bien Hermione había sido su gran amiga, prácticamente la hermana que siempre había querido tener, luego de su partida empezó a sentir cierto resentimiento hacia ella, por haberse marchado sin explicación alguna, dejando a Harry, a Ron, incluso a ella, cuando tanto la necesitaban.

Ron y Ginny entraron al salón de la casa, ya todos sus hermanos estaban sentados, mientras Fleur afinaba su garganta. Ron nunca había creído en las premoniciones y menos en las de Ginny, sin embargo rogaba porque esta vez, aunque fuera solo por esta vez, su hermana no se equivocara.

Todos se veían felices, incluso la señora Weasley, quien trataba de disimular su tristeza. No obstante, ella no era la única que albergaba cierta desazón. Ron sabía que al día siguiente debía dejar la comodidad de La Madriguera, para regresar a Grimauld Place, pero a diferencia de los años anteriores, esta vez no podría quedarse ahí, tendría que empacar e iniciar una nueva aventura. Solo. Sin la compañía de su mejor amigo. Pero lo peor en un mundo que, al menos para él, era totalmente desconocido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Los preparativos**

Una vez concluida la época navideña, toda la familia Weasley retornó a sus actividades cotidianas. George volvió a la tienda en el Callejón Diagon, lugar donde no solo trabajaba, sino también vivía. Bill y su familia regresaron a su pequeña casa en la playa. Mientras que Charlie, tomó el primer transportador rumbo a Hungría. Percy y su prometida volvieron a Londres. Ginny retomó los entrenamientos. Y Harry y Ron regresaron a su hogar, en Grimauld Place.

La señora Weasley no pudo evitar las lágrimas al ver partir a todos sus hijos. Mientras se despedía de cada uno de ellos y les daba las más variadas indicaciones, el señor Weasley la observaba en silencio.

Harry y Ron volvieron a su casa por medio de la Red Flu, justo a tiempo para iniciar los muchos preparativos que Ron debía realizar, a fin de enfrentar su nueva vida.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir al banco de Gringotts, para poder cambiar el dinero que Ron guardaba en su bóveda, por dinero muggle. Harry lo acompañó, pues Ron no tenía el más mínimo conocimiento de la tasa de cambio.

Ambos chicos ingresaron a Gringotts, antes del medio día, bajo el escrutinio y la mirada acusadora de los duendes. Si bien Harry y Ron eran bienvenidos en todos los lugares del mundo mágico, Gringotts era una total y absoluta excepción a esa regla.

Los duendes tenían bastantes motivos para sentir cierta animadversión, por no decir odio, hacia los dos chicos, pues no olvidaban que ellos, junto con otra jovencita, habían destrozado casi la totalidad de las instalaciones del viejo banco, además de que habían liberado al dragón que por años había custodiado las bóvedas y del cual nunca más tuvieron noticias. Pero lo peor era que ellos habían sido capaces de sobrepasar las severas medidas de seguridad que tenían implantadas y sobre las cuales descansaba el buen nombre y prestigio del banco, lo que generó que muchos magos y brujas decidieran sacar las pertenencias que guardaban en sus bóvedas y custodiarlas en los más extraños lugares, como debajo de los colchones, pues consideraban que ahí estarían más seguras que en el propio Gringotts.

Ron y Harry fueron conducidos por un pequeño duende, el cual de mala gana y sin pronunciar palabra alguna los acompañó por los intricados y fríos túneles, hasta la puerta de la bóveda de Ron, donde dio media vuelta y se marchó.

-Vaya- dijo Ron un poco molesto. -Estos duendes de verdad que son rencorosos. Como que aún no nos perdonan todo lo que pasó, cuando más bien deberían estar agradecidos.-

Harry, como única respuesta, se limitó a levantar los hombros.

Ambos ingresaron a la oscura bóveda de piedra. En los estantes habían muchos galeones de oro, los que Ron fue contando y colocando, cuidadosamente, en una bolsa roja de terciopelo que le había sido entregada cuando indicó que deseaba realizar un retiro.

Harry lo observaba en silencio y mientras el pelirrojo contaba las monedas de oro, decidió echar un breve vistazo. Esa bóveda era un poco más pequeña que la suya, la cual no visitaba desde hacía bastantes meses. En ella Harry no solo guardaba su dinero, sino también todos los premios y reconocimientos que el mundo mágico le confirió cuando concluyó la guerra, así como los que le otorgaban cada año, en el aniversario de la batalla de Howgrats. Consecuentemente, estaba bastante llena.

La bóveda Ron si bien no estaba a reventar, como la de Harry, contenía suficientes monedas, la gran mayoría proveniente de las ganancias originadas con la venta de las ranas de chocolate, las que se dispararon, a niveles nunca antes vistos, desde que su imagen empezó a salir en los cromos, pues era de los más deseados por las brujas adolescentes, a quienes no les importaba en lo más mínimo coleccionar la imagen de Nicolás Flamel, ni la de Albus Dumbledore y mucho menos la de Newt Scamander, pero sí la de Ronald Weasley, declarado durante tres años consecutivos como el soltero más codiciado, según la revista Corazón de Bruja.

En el centro de la habitación, había una pequeña mesa, con una vitrina de vidrio, cuyo objetivo era contener las piezas de mayor valor que poseía el dueño de la bóveda. Harry se acercó a ella y no pudo evitar posar su atención en un pequeño objeto, muy parecido a un encendedor muggle, que brillaba detrás del vidrio. Tenía años de no verlo, aunque le era totalmente familiar. Había sido inventado por uno de los magos más grandes de todos los tiempos y heredado por este a su mejor amigo. El desiluminador.

-¿Ron?- interrogó Harry. -No sabía que aquí guardabas este aparato. Es más ni siquiera sabía que todavía lo conservabas. Pensé que se había perdido en una de tantas que pasamos.-

-Sí aquí lo tengo. Creí era mejor guardarlo para que estuviera seguro y no se fuera a perder. Ya sabes debe ser muy valioso, pues lo inventó el mismísimo Dumbledore. Aunque ya no funciona.-

-¡Ya no funciona!- exclamó Harry, verdaderamente sorprendido. -¿Estás seguro?-

-Bueno- aclaró Ron. -Sirve para apagar y encender las luces, a lo que me refiero es que ya... no sirve para... bueno tú sabes, a que nunca más volví a escuchar su voz.-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Harry, ligeramente confundido. -No te entiendo.-

-Mira- dijo Ron, respirando hondo y con intenciones de tomarse el tiempo necesario para explicarse mejor. -El desiluminador apaga y enciende las luces. Nunca vi que eso fuera muy útil, pues lo mismo se puede hacer con un simple hechizo. La verdadera y única utilidad que le encontré, fue cuando me fui, cuando los abandoné- dijo Ron, un poco avergonzado, refiriéndose a la vez que se había marchado durante la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. -¿Te acuerdas que les dije que ese aparato me había mostrado el camino, la forma para volver a ustedes, por medio de la voz de Hermione?

-Sí claro que lo recuerdo.

\- Pues bueno, durante algún tiempo tuve la esperanza de que volvería a escuchar su voz y que me volvería a guiar a ella... No te lo había dicho nunca, pero durante unos años lo llevaba a todo lado, esperando oír en cualquier momento su voz y poder encontrarla. Pero no fue así, nunca más volvió a emitir sonido alguno, seguro se rompió en alguna pelea, por lo que hace unos meses decidí traerlo y guardarlo aquí. No sé, también fue como una forma de olvidar el pasado. Tú sabes de seguir adelante.

Harry, no sabía ni qué decir. Todo esto lo tomó por sorpresa. Nunca se había imaginado que su amigo cargara con el desiluminador, con esa esperanza. Era curioso, como viviendo juntos y siendo los mejores amigos desde la infancia, aún habían cosas que no sabía sobre su amigo. Lo único que hizo fue un pequeño gesto, en señal de resignación y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lugar. Ron no era el único que a diario la extrañaba. El pelirrojo entendió a la perfección. Entre ellos dos a veces las palabras salían sobrando.

Unos minutos después Ron terminó de colocar parte de sus galeones en la bolsa. No todos, pues tenía la esperanza de que esa estúpida prueba no acabaría con la totalidad de sus ahorros. Sin embargo, la bolsa estaba bastante llena y Harry le aseguró que eso sería suficiente para sobrevivir un par de semanas o incluso un mes en el mundo muggle, mientras conseguía alguna forma de ganar dinero.

En el piso principal de Gringotts, otro duende, nuevamente de mala manera, cambió todo el dinero que Ron llevaba, por simple dinero muggle. Ron no podía creer como aquel montón de monedas doradas, eran reducidas a simples papelitos de colores, donde venía impresa la foto de una mujer bastante fea, al gusto de Ron. Harry, después de explicarle quién era esa mujer y que los billetes se llamaban libras esterlinas, intercambió unas cuantas palabras con el duende que los atendía, de las cuales Ron no llegó a entender ni la mitad, pues parecía que hablaban en otro idioma. Luego de que el duende se alejara por unos minutos del mostrador, Harry le dijo a su amigo que había conseguido que le entregan un objeto de gran utilidad en el mundo muggle, pero que debía ser usado con cuidado, pues era sumamente peligroso, ya que solía meter a la gente en bastantes apuros. Ron estaba totalmente intrigado, se preguntaba a qué podía referirse su amigo. Que clase de cosa le podrían entregar que le serviría en su nueva vida.

Un poco perplejo quedó cuando el duende regresó y le hizo entrega de un pequeño rectángulo de plástico de color plateado, con el sello de Gringotts en la esquina superior derecha y con gran cantidad de números en su parte inferior. Más perplejo quedó cuando Harry le dijo que se llamaba "tarjeta de crédito" y que si bien podía ser de utilidad, también podía ser peligroso. Ron se cuestionó cómo algo tan pequeño y de apariencia totalmente inofensiva, podía ser de cuidado. Verdaderamente, los muggles no tenían ni idea de lo que era el peligro, pensó el pelirrojo.

Para dicha de los duendes, ambos chicos abandonaron el viejo banco, poco antes de las tres de la tarde y como en todo el día, lo único que habían comido era el desayuno que tomaron muy temprano en La Madrigera, lógicamente sentían mucha hambre.

Unos minutos después Harry y Ron ingresaron al Caldero Chorreante. Todas las brujas y magos que ahí se encontraban, se apresuraron a saludar a los chicos, algunos con un simple gesto de mano, otros se atrevían a ir hasta ellos y darle unas cuantas palmadas en sus hombros o estrechar sus manos. Los dos ya estaban bastante acostumbrados a ese tipo de trato, el cual si bien en un principio era un tanto incómodo, sobre todo para Ron, quien nunca había recibido ningún trato deferente, luego de cuatro años, resultaba lo más normal del mundo e incluso reconfortante, luego del mal trato recibido en Gringotts.

Sin embargo, la mente de Ron no dejaba de dar vueltas en torno a sus nuevas preocupaciones. Se preguntaba si una vez que empezara la ejecución de su prueba podría volver a visitar ese lugar, pues la comida, después de la de su madre, era la mejor que conocía y estaba seguro de que no encontraría nada igual en el mundo muggle.

Una vez que encontraron una mesa libre ordernaron un par de cervezas de mantequilla y algo para comer. El viejo Tom les tomó la orden, ya que había dado instrucciones a sus empleados, de que solamente él podía atender a los chicos, cuando visitaban el lugar.

-Ya tienes dinero, eso es un buen comienzo- dijo Harry.

-Sí- contestó Ron. -Ahora tan solo me falta un lugar donde vivir, conseguir trabajo, soportar un año y listo. ¡Nada más!- Ron dio un fuerte suspiro.

-Justamente, en eso tenemos que pensar, en dónde vas a vivir- aseguró Harry. -Por más que lo pienso no se me ocurre un lugar que no resulte costoso, pues no tiene gracia que te gastes un dineral, el problema es que como no tienes trabajo, será un poco difícil.

-Yo había pensado que, tal vez, podía vivir en un hotel.

-Bueno eso estaría bien, si fuera por tan solo unos días, ya que normalmente los hoteles son muy caros. Además si el objetivo es que vivas como un muggle común y corriente un hotel no te funcionará, pues los muggles normales no viven en hoteles, solamente los usan cuando están de vacaciones.

-Pues entonces no sé- dijo Ron con tono desesperado y alzando la voz. -Si el objetivo es que viva como un simple y tonto muggle, entonces debería vivir en un simple y tonto barrio muggle. Tú Harry que viviste como uno de ellos por once años ¿Cuál es el vecindario más muggle que alguna vez hayas visto?- interrogó Ron.

-Eso es fácil- contestó Harry, sin necesidad de pensarlo dos veces. - Privet Drive.-


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Las penas de un** **a** **esquib**

La calle de Privet Drive, situada en Little Whinging al sur de Londres, lucía exactamente igual. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Ambos chicos se aparecieron justo al final de la calle, detrás de un árbol para no llamar la atención, ya estaba oscureciendo y nevaba un poco.

Ron no entendía muy bien que hacían ahí, pero Harry había insistido en ir a su viejo vecindario, luego de que su nombre surgiera en medio de la conversación. No creía que esa visita pudiera ayudarlo en los preparativos de su nueva vida, sin embargo en todos estos años de amistad con Harry, había aprendido a no contradecirlo cuando se le metía una idea entre ceja y ceja. Así que, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, había decido acompañar a Harry.

Si bien Ron había estado dos o tres veces en ese lugar nunca antes lo había observado con cuidado. En realidad las primeras veces que había visitado la casa de Harry no había entrado por la puerta principal, por lo que ni siquiera había visto la calle. En una primera ocasión había llegado en el coche de su padre, junto con sus hermanos gemelos, pero a diferencia de los autos muggles, ellos lo habían hecho volando. También, antes de que iniciaran el cuarto año de estudios, para espanto de toda la familia Dursley, Ron había ingresado por la chimenea de la casa. La tercera y última vez había sido de noche, poco antes de que Harry cumpliera diecisiete años. En esa ocasión varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix acudieron para sacarlo y acompañarlo hasta La Madriguera, la noche en que Ojoloco murió.

Pero en esta ocasión todo era diferente. Ron pudo observar el lugar con sumo detenimiento y entendió la respuesta automática que Harry había dado a su pregunta. Definitivamente nunca había visto un lugar tan extraño, según su percepción. Tan ajeno a la magia.

La calle estaba llena de pequeñas casas de ladrillo rojo, que se levantaban a ambos lados, todas cuadradas y exactamente iguales unas a otras. Sus pequeños jardines estaban cubiertos de nieve y en la gran mayoría aún lucían las luces navideñas. No pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia, al recordar la torcida casa de su familia, la cual se sostenía por verdadero arte de magia.

No fue difícil localizar el número 4, pues la calle no era muy grande. Cuando Harry lo ubicó se dirigió hacia él. Ron no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo, en silencio. Ambos se detuvieron justo en el portón que separaba la acera del jardín. Desde ahí se podía ver el interior de la casa, pues sus habitantes no habían cerrado las cortinas. Desde el exterior se observaba una familia de muggles, compuesta por ambos padres y dos niñas pequeñas. Todos estaban reunidos en el salón mirando, o más bien admirando, un aparato cuadrado que seguramente era la televisión.

Harry simplemente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, dio media vuelta y dijo: -Vámonos, creo que nada estamos haciendo aquí.

Ambos chicos caminaron por la acera y Ron no se resistió a formular la pregunta que llevaba en su cabeza, desde que pusieron un pie en ese lugar: -¿Alguna vez volviste a saber de ellos?

-No- contestó Harry, sabiendo que Ron se refería a sus tíos y a su primo Dudley. -La única noticia que tuve fue cuando terminó la guerra, como ya te había contado. La carta que me envió mi primo, diciéndome que se habían enterado de que ya todo había acabado, pero que sus padres habían decidido quedarse en Canadá.

Ron permaneció en silencio y así dejaron la calle. La nieve caía y les empapaba sus cabellos y sus ropas, sin embargo ninguno de los dos intentó usar la magia para salir de ahí, solamente caminaron.

Cuando llevaban unas dos cuadras y unos cuantos minutos de silencio, Harry observó algo que le llamó la atención y se detuvo en seco. Ron casi choca contra él, pues iba unos cuantos pasos más atrás. Solamente atinó a preguntar:

-¿Pasa algo Harry, por qué te has detenido?

-Mira Ron- contestó Harry, señalando una vieja casa que había más adelante, en cuyo jardín se veía un rótulo que decía: _"Se alquila"_.

-¿Y?- interrogó Ron. -¿A qué te refieres? Pretendes que alquile una casa en este vecindario de porquería. Justo en el lugar del cual saliste huyendo. Pretendes que me venga a vivir a la casa de unos completos extraños y tras de eso muggles. ¿Te has vuelto loco? Mejor me voy a vivir a un hotel, como te había dicho.-

-Ron- intervino Harry. -Esa casa no pertenece a ningún extraño. Conozco a su dueña, desde que era un niño. Ah por cierto, no es ninguna muggle, es una esquib.

-¡Una esquib! ¿Pero qué hace una esquib aquí?- interrogó Ron. La verdad nunca se había cuestionado dónde vivían los esquibs, pues nunca había conocido a uno, a parte de Filch, claro está. Era lógico que tenían que vivir en alguna parte, y si no vivían entre los magos y brujas, pues seguro vivían entre los muggles, pero jamás se imaginó que en ese lugar pudiera encontrar a una esquib.

-Sí una esquib, como lo oyes- dijo Harry. -Y no cualquier esquib, conocía a Dumbledore, y además era miembro de la Orden del Fénix.-

Ron nunca había oído que entre los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, a la cual había pertenecido toda su familia, hubiera algún esquib. Seguramente Harry estaba equivocado, fue lo que pensó.

Harry se dirigió a la casa y tocó a la puerta.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, la puerta se abrió. Desde el umbral Ron pudo percibir un extraño olor a repollo que emanaba del interior de la casa. Una pequeña señora, un tanto arrugada y de cabello negro, pero con muchas canas, los observaba con gran asombro. Ron no se extrañó, cuando la pequeña señora, solo acertó a pronunciar: -¿Harry Potter?

-Sí señora Figg, soy yo Harry, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. ¿Cómo ha estado?

La señora seguía sin pronunciar palabra. Así que Harry interrumpió el silencio, presentando a Ron. La señora Figg, de un momento a otro, reaccionó y dijo: -Sí claro, sé bien quién es él, es casi tan famoso como tú, pequeño Harry.-

Ambos chicos sonrieron levemente.

-Pero pasen, pasen- se apuró a decir la señora Figg, mientras abría su puerta de par en par e invitaba a ambos a sentarse en sus sillones.

Ron pudo observar que la casa era pequeña y un tanto oscura. Las paredes estaban llenas de fotografías de gatos, las que le trajeron a su mente el feo recuerdo de la profesora Umbridge.

-¿Pero a qué se debe el honor de que Harry Potter y su amigo Ronald Weasley, me hagan una visita?- interrogó la señora Figg.

-Señora Figg- dijo Harry. -Pasábamos por aquí y vimos que está alquilando su casa. Justamente, estamos buscando un lugar donde mi amigo Ron, pueda vivir. Sería temporal, solamente unos cuantos meses, a lo sumo un año.-

-¿Ronald Weasley está interesado en vivir en mi vieja casa?- preguntó la señora Figg, llena de admiración. -Acaso es una broma o algo así. ¿Por qué motivo iba a querer el famoso Ronald Weasley vivir en Little Whinging y en la casa de una vieja esquib?

-Verá, señora Figg- contestó Harry, pues no había forma de que Ron pronunciara palabra alguna. -Es un asunto confidencial, que no le podemos revelar, solamente podemos decirle que es algo importante y que nos sería de gran utilidad que le arriende su casa a Ron.

-A Ronald Weasley- volvió a decir la señora Figg, cada vez más admirada. ¡A él le permitiría vivir gratis y todo el tiempo que quisiera!

-¿De verdad señora? Es una oferta muy tentadora...- decía Harry, cuando fue interrumpido por Ron, quien se levantó de golpe del sillón y jaló a Harry, hacia el pasillo.

-Disculpemos un momento, señora Figg, regresaremos en seguida. Debo hablar un momento a solas con Harry- dijo Ron, mientras le ofrecía una mirada furibunda a su amigo y lo jalaba del brazo.

Una vez en el pasillo, donde no podían ser observados por la señora Figg, Ron se atrevió a decirle: -¿Te has vuelto loco, pretendes que viva en esta casa?

-Ron, ya te había dicho, que conozco a la señora Figg, desde que era niño, de hecho ella me cuidó una cuantas veces. Es una buena persona, además te está haciendo una oferta que no puedes rechazar, te va a permitir vivir sin pagar nada.

-¡No me importa que conozcas a esa señora desde tu más tierna infancia! ¡No me importas si es como una segunda madre para ti! Yo no la conozco. No voy a vivir aquí. ¿Me entiendes?

-La verdad no. Tú mismo dijiste que teníamos que encontrar un lugar dónde puedas vivir. Un lugar que fuera lo más muggle posible. Pues este me parece bastante muggle. Está en el barrio menos mágico que haya visto jamás, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Te está ofreciendo que vivas de gratis, cosa que no vas a conseguir en ningún otro lugar. La verdad creo que tienes mucha suerte. Yo que tú, ni me lo pienso dos veces.

-Precisamente- intervino Ron. -¡Como no eres tú el que tiene que vivir en este lugar durante todo un año! Ahora vamos a ir a donde esa señora, le vamos a dar las gracias, si quiere le damos un autógrafo, pero le vamos a decir que todo fue un mal entendido y nos vamos de aquí por la misma puerta por donde entramos ¿Me entiendes?

-Bueno si eso es lo que tú quieres. Pero estoy seguro que te vas a arrepentir.

Los dos chicos volvieron al salón, donde la señora Figg los esperaba, sentada en su viejo sillón mecedora.

Ron volvió a ver a Harry, como esperando que este empezara con la explicación y la despedida, pero como vio que Harry ni se inmutaba, no tuvo más opción que iniciar él.

-Señora Figg, su oferta… es decir ofrecerme su casa, de manera gratuita, es casi irresistible, sin embargo, espero que entienda que no puedo aceptarla, pues no sería...

-Sí claro que entiendo- interrumpió la señora Figg. -La verdad que no sé en qué estaba pensando, cuando se me ocurrió que Ronald Weasley, iba a querer vivir en mi vieja casa. Si yo fuera una bruja, las cosas serían diferentes, pero que le vamos a hacer, no soy más que una simple esquib...

-No señora Figg- interrumpió Ron. -No, no es por eso, a mi no me importa si usted es una esquib, o una bruja, eso me tiene sin cuidado, lo que sucede es que...- Ron se interrumpió pues no sabía exactamente, como explicarle a la señora Figg, sin ofenderla claro está, que la casa, la calle y el vecindario, en general, era lo más deprimente que había visto en toda su vida.

-No te preocupes, joven Weasley- intervino la señora Figg. -No tienes que darme ningún tipo de explicación, está claro que no quieres vivir aquí. La verdad quién querría, tengo casi un mes de estar ofreciéndola en alquiler y ni siquiera los muggles la han querido, menos tú vas a querer vivir aquí. Entiendo.

-Señora Figg- volvió a interrumpir Ron. -Lo que quiero decir es que su casa, aunque me parece muy bonita, no es lo que ando buscando...

-Claro que no es lo que estás buscando. ¿Cuál mago va a buscar una casa como esta? Sabes precisamente por eso me vine a vivir aquí hace treinta años, cuando definitivamente renuncié a mis intentos de convertirme en bruja. No existe un lugar más ajeno a la magia que este y yo definitivamente no quería volver a ver un mago nunca más en mi vida- dijo la señora Figg con los ojos un poco vidriosos.

-Señora Figg- esta vez fue Harry quien tuvo que intervenir en la conversación, no sin antes lanzar una mirada llena de reproche a Ron. -Discúlpenos, no queríamos importunarla, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte Harry. Tú y tu amigo no tienen la culpa de los malos recuerdos que tengo sobre el mundo mágico, la verdad que mi estancia en ese mundo no fue nada grata y creo que estoy un poco más sensible, porque tengo que volver a él.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- preguntó Ron, quien repentinamente se mostraba un poco más interesado en las penas de la pobre Arabella Figg.

-Sí, el mundo mágico me trae los peores recuerdos- contestó la señora Figg.- Pasé toda mi niñez siendo la vergüenza de mi familia, porque no era capaz de realizar un simple hechizo. Mis padres se avergonzaban de mí. Mi hermana Orfelia y sus amigas siempre se burlaban. Cuando cumplí once años, esperé recibir mi carta, pero nunca llegó, mi papá estaba muy desilusionado. Aunque nadie lo diga, tener una esquib dentro de la familia, es una gran deshonra. Mi hermana sí fue al colegio y cada año volvía contando las cosas grandiosas que aprendía y yo tenía que soportala. Y como no tenía ningún otro lugar a dónde ir tuve que seguir viviendo rodeada de magos y brujas...

-Entiendo- dijo Harry, en voz baja, mientras Ron inclinaba su rostro, pues tenía pena de mirar directamente a la señora Figg.

-Incluso -prosiguió la señora Figg luego de un incómodo silencio- tuve un novio que era mago, pero su familia lo presionó para que me abandonara, pues tenían miedo que llegáramos a casarnos y que tuviéramos un hijo esquib, como yo. Por eso decidí abandonar mi casa y no volver a tener contacto con la magia... claro- prosiguió la señora Figg -eso fue hasta que viniste a vivir a este barrio- dijo volviendo a ver a Harry- y qué Dumbledore me pidiera que te tuviera vigilado.

-¿Dumbledore, le pidió que me vigilara?- preguntó Harry, visiblemente sorprendido.

-Claro- contestó la señora Figg. -¿Por qué crees que me hice amiga de la grosera de tu tía Petunia? ¿Por qué crees que siempre me ofrecía para cuidarte? Sabía bien quién eras y lo que habías hecho y aunque odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con la magia, para mí era un honor tenerte cerca y poder vigilarte, pues prácticamente ningún mago sabía dónde vivías.

-Señora Figg- intervino Ron, ahora sí interesado en el relato que escuchaba. -Disculpe que interrumpa su historia, pero ¿Por qué dice usted que ahora tiene que volver al mundo mágico?-

-Pues mira lo que es la vida de irónica. Mi hermana, precisamente mi hermana, quien fue una de las personas que me motivó para alejarme de ese mundo, enviudó hace un par de meses. Está muy enferma y yo soy su única pariente que vive en Inglaterra, su hija vive en India, así que no tengo más remedio que ir a cuidarla, mientras mi sobrina arregla todo y regresa a vivir con su ella. Claro que le ofrecí que se viniera a vivir aquí conmigo, pero lógicamente se negó. Así que no tengo más remedio que ir a vivir con ella. Por eso estoy arrendando la casa, pues necesito que alguien la cuide mientras estoy fuera.

-Señora Figg- dijo Ron, luego de pensarlo unos segundos y con evidente cara de resignación.- Aunque esta casa no es precisamente lo que estaba buscando, pues es más grande y más bonita de lo que necesitaba, será un honor para mí vivir en ella y sobre todo cuidarla.

-¿De verdad?- dijeron la señora Figg y Harry, al mismo tiempo.

-Para mí será un privilegio que vivas en mi casa- añadió la señora Figg.- Te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras, y como dije no tendrás que pagar absolutamente nada. De solo pensar en la cara que mi hermana va a poner cuando le cuente quién vive aquí, eso será suficiente paga. Sus amigas se van a morir de la envidia. Todas ellas tan brujas, pero apuesto que nunca han estado ni a un kilometro de Ronald Weasley y menos de Harry Potter...

-Bueno, señora Figg...-

-Me puedes llamar Arabella, querido- interrumpió la señora Figg.

-Arabella- dijo Ron.- Precisamente, le debo decir que el motivo por el cual viviré en su casa, obedece a una misión secreta y muy importante, por lo que mucho le agradeceré que no le cuente a nadie que estoy aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

-Bueno, si tú me lo pides, no se lo diré a nadie, ya te dije que para mí será un honor que vivas en mi casa. Por cierto yo me voy mañana, bien temprano. ¿Cuándo crees que te puedas mudar?

-Me parece que mañana mismo estaría bien. Cuanto antes mejor, solo que sería en la tarde, ya que debo empacar y arreglar una cuantas cosas.

-Cómo tú digas- intervino la señora Figg, quien no cabía de la felicidad. -Te dejaré la llave debajo del tapete de la entrada. Eso sí, por más Ronald Weasley que seas, tengo un par de condiciones.

-Dígame, señora... perdón Arabella. Lo que usted diga.

-Número uno: nada de chicas. Esta es una casa decente y no voy a permitir que estés trayendo mujeres. No dudo que tengas muchas amigas, pero por favor no las traigas aquí.

-Está bien- dijo Ron, quien en realidad ni loco llevaría a una chica a esa vieja casa muggle, con olor a repollo.

-Y la segunda condición y sobre todo la más importante: tendrás que hacerte cargo de mis gatos...

-¿De sus qué?- pregunto Ron, visiblemente impresionado.- Acaso dijo gatos, en plural. ¿Tiene varios?-

-Claro- contestó la señora Figg -Siempre he tenido cuatro gatos. ¿Te acuerdas Harry? -preguntó la señora Figg, volteándose para mirar a Harry, quien como única respuesta movió su cabeza de arriba para abajo.- Pero ahora solamente tengo tres.

Luego de que la señora Figg, le mostrara a Ron y a Harry la totalidad de los aposentos, lo que incluía el cuarto donde vivían los felinos y también de darle a Ron múltiples indicaciones sobre el cuidado de los animales, ambos chicos decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a Grimauld Place. La señora Figg se veía visiblemente satisfecha. En sus ojos había cierto brillo que hizo que Ron recordara a su madre, antes de la muerte de Fred.

Cuando ambos chicos se disponían a despedirse y partir, Harry se volteó y le dijo a la señora Figg:

-Arabella, muchas gracias por su ayuda, no solo ahora sino cuando era niño, por cuidarme. Además, nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle su declaración, ante el Winzagamot, cuando mi primo Dudley y yo tuvimos aquel problema con los dementores. De verdad muchas gracias por todo. Usted es una gran persona... ese chico que... la dejó por ser una esquib, era un tonto.

-Sí seguro en eso tienes razón- dijo la señora Figg, con una leve sonrisa.- Pero ¿Sabes qué? Todavía fue más tonto al casarse con mi hermana Orfelia.

-¿Qué? ¡Con su hermana!- interrumpió Ron, visiblemente sorprendido.

-Sí con mi hermana, como lo oyes. Saben, ustedes dos son muy jóvenes, a lo mejor todavía no saben lo qué es estar enamorado y seguramente aún no saben lo que es tener el corazón roto, pero definitivamente es el dolor más grande que se puede sentir.

Ron y Harry guardaron silencio. Sin embargo, Ron sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba la señora Figg.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Una nueva vida**

Ambos chicos regresaron a Grimauld Place, bien entrada la noche, pues al final de cuentas no pudieron rechazar la invitación a cenar que la señora Figg les formuló.

Ron se dirigió a su cuarto, ya que tenía tantas cosas qué organizar de previo a iniciar su nueva vida. Sin embargo estaba tan cansado que decidió que era preferible echarse a dormir un rato y empacar más tarde o incluso al día siguiente. Una vez que estuvo acostado en su cama, no pudo evitar pensar en la vieja Arabella Figg, así como en las ironías de la vida. Mientras a él lo obligaban a dejar el mundo mágico y vivir como un muggle, cosa que no quería, la señora Figg debía hacer todo lo contrario, dejar el mundo muggle y volver al mundo mágico, cosa que tampoco quería. Definitivamente ellos dos tenían más cosas en común de las que había pensado.

Al cabo de unos minutos Ron se quedó profundamente dormido, pues había sido un día bastante agitado. Esa noche tuvo unos sueños extraños, o mejor dicho pesadillas. Soñó que cuando iba a alimentar a los tres gatos de la señora Figg, estos se convertían en feroces tigres que se lo devoraban en segundos. Peor aún fue cuando soñó que se quedaba a vivir de por vida en la casa de la señora Figg, mientras esta se instalaba en su viejo cuarto de La Madriguera.

Eran como las tres de la mañana cuando se despertó de golpe y no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, así que se quedó viendo el techo de su cuarto, tratando de imaginar su nueva vida. Si bien tenía que empezar a empacar, no tenía las más mínimas ganas para ello, así que trató de atrasarlo todo lo posible.

Alrededor de las seis de la mañana, ya cansado de ver el techo de su cuarto, decidió que era hora de empezar a hacer sus preparativos.

No había mucho que empacar, pues la verdad no tenía gran cantidad de posesiones, y las pocas que tenía, eran en su mayoría, artefactos mágicos, que sabía no le servirían de nada en su nueva vida. Empacó su ropa, unos cuantos pantalones y unas camisetas, dos pijamas y tres pares de zapatos. Los uniformes que llevaban en la Academia de Aurores, no le servirían para nada, por lo que decidió dejarlos tirados a una orilla de la cama. Revisó su ropero y encontró en el fondo su viejo baúl, el que cada año llevaba a Hogwarts, bueno en realidad no podía decir que fuera totalmente suyo, le había pertenecido a Charlie y este se lo heredó cuando terminó el colegio.

Hacía años que no veía ese baúl, ni siquiera podía recordar cómo había llegado hasta su armario. Estaba casi seguro que cuando dejó de vivir en La Madriguera, no se lo había traído. Seguramente, su madre lo encontró durante alguna limpieza de primavera y se lo había mandado.

En su interior encontró una vieja túnica, bastante raída y arrugada, que parecía muy corta, para su estatura actual. Habían unos cuantos libros de texto, algunos de pociones y otros sobre transformaciones. Uno en especial le llamó la atención uno grande y con elegante tapa de cuero, en la que se leía, en hermosas letras doradas: _"Historia de Hogwarts"._ A diferencia del resto de sus artículos de estudiante, este libro lucía prácticamente nuevo, como si nunca hubiese sido leído, más allá de la quinta página. Ante este pensamiento, una sonrisa cursó su rostro. Lo abrió y algo que nunca antes había observado, le llamó poderosamente la atención. En la primera hoja, escrito con la más pulcra caligrafía, se leía: _"Ronald: espero que algún día te dignes a leer este libro. Bueno, si no lo has hecho en c_ _asi cinco_ _años, seguramente nunca lo harás, sin embargo, no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día dejes de pedirme los apuntes. H.G."_

Cerró el libro de golpe, y lo tiró al interior del baúl. Pocas veces se daba el lujo de pensar en ella, así era desde hacía unos cuantos años, desde que ella se había marchado, dejándolo a él y a todos los demás. Sin embargo, no entendía por qué motivo en los últimos días, su recuerdo había estado atormentándolo más de lo normal. Se llevó las manos a la cara y luego a su cabello y al cabo de unos minutos de estar sentado en el piso, retomó su labor de empaque.

Su varita estaba sobre su cama sin tender, sinceramente no sabía si llevarla, pues se le había prohibido hacer todo tipo de magia, pero recordó que en ocasiones de extrema urgencia, podría hacerla, por lo que consideró que era mejor llevársela consigo. De todos modos si la dejaba, seguramente Kreachert, en uno de sus arranques, la tiraba a la basura, idea que no le agradaba en absoluto.

Un par horas después, abandonó su cuarto en el tercer piso de Grimauld Place, y se dirigió al cuarto de Harry, pues deseaba poder despedirse antes de iniciar la prueba encomendada.

Luego de llamar un par de veces a la puerta de la recámara de Harry, este salió un poco despeinado y con los anteojos torcidos, pues seguramente apenas se estaba levantando. Cuando vió a Ron y el bolso que cargaba, entendió que este ya estaba listo para partir, por lo que un poco de tristeza se reflejó en sus verdes ojos.

-Harry, ya me voy, creo que cuanto antes inicie con esta estupidez, será mejor.

-Sí creo que tienes razón- respondió Harry.

-Te quería agradecer por la ayuda que me diste en estos días... es decir en la preparación de ...

-No tienes nada que agradecer- interrumpió Harry. -Sabes que eres mi hermano y siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudarte. En lo que sea.

-¿Y tienes algún último consejo que darme, antes de que me vaya?- preguntó Ron.

-Sabes Ron, creo que las cosas se irán desarrollando poco a poco. No te lo tomes tan en serio, aprovecha este tiempo para descansar y tratar de aprender algo. El mundo muggle es un poco diferente al nuestro, pero en el fondo es prácticamente igual. Los muggles solo tratan de ser...felices, igual que nosotros.

-Si tú lo dices- intervino Ron.

-Sí de verdad quieres que te dé un consejo, te diría que busques un trabajo y que trates de mezclarte entre ellos. No hables mucho al inicio... bueno en realidad, mejor no hables mucho nunca, pues notarán que eres distinto... Ah y sería bueno que estudies un poco sobre su cultura, sobre su historia.

-¿Y eso cómo o dónde lo hago?- preguntó Ron.- No tengo libros sobre cultura muggle.

-Bueno, los muggles cuentan con ciertos lugares que te resultarán totalmente increíbles y novedosos- decía Harry, mientras Ron lo miraba atento.- Creo que por voluntad propia nunca has estado en uno de ellos... Se llaman "BIBLIOTECAS", imbécil- contestó Harry, con tono irónico.

-Muy gracioso.

-¡Ah!... casi se me olvidaba- dijo Harry mientras se volvía a su cuarto y regresaba con un pequeño papel entre sus dedos. -Toma, por si necesitas algo.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Ron un poco intrigado, mientras observaba los números escritos en el papel.

-Es el número de teléfono de esta casa- contestó Harry.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tenemos teléfono y hasta ahora me entero?

-Pues sí. Nunca antes te lo había dado, porque no había necesidad. Nunca hemos necesitado un teléfono para comunicarnos, pero creo que ahora te será útil- explicaba Harry.- Seguramente, la señora Figg tendrá teléfono, así que no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo, si tienes dudas o lo que sea.

Un par de minutos después Ron cerraba tras de sí la puerta principal del No. 12 de Grimauld Place. Caminó hasta la estación de autobuses, iniciando su nueva aventura.

Durante el trayecto iba cabizbajo, observando por la ventana el paisaje frío y gris. No dejaba de pensar en la prueba que debía superar, la cual a simple vista no prometía nada bueno, o mejor dicho nada interesante. Sin embargo, Ron trataba de consolarse pensando en todas las cosas buenas que tendría cuando se pudiera convertir en auror, ya que estos gozaban de gran prestigio dentro del mundo mágico, conocían continuamente a gente importante, tenían gran cantidad de conexiones y acceso a información confidencial, viajaban a muy diversos lugares y el salario era excelente. Esas eran las principales razones por las cuales muchos magos anhelaban el empleo. Era el trabajo ideal. Sobre todo para un joven soltero como él. Sin embargo, existía una razón especial, que lo motivaba a ver cumplido su sueño, una razón que nunca le había revelado a nadie, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo y que guardaba en su mente, pero sobre todo en su corazón.

Ron llegó a la casa de Arabella Figg, pasado el medio día. Encontró la llave tal y como ella le había indicado. Entró en la vieja estancia, constatando que la misma se encontraba vacía y oscura, casi por reacción natural, tomó su varita, con el fin de encender las luces pero recordó, a tiempo, que no debía hacerlo.

Sobre el mueble de la cocina, encontró un papel escrito a mano, por la señora Figg, donde le daba unas cuantas indicaciones. Le decía que en la refrigeradora le dejaba leche, frutas y un poco de comida preparada. Además de que en la nevera había comida congelada, la cual solo requería un par de minutos en el horno de microondas y estaría lista para comer. Sobre esto último, Ron no logró entender ni una palabra. También le indicaba dónde se ubicaba la comida de los gatos, así como el nombre de cada uno de ellos, pues el día anterior, dada la emoción, se le había olvidado decirle como se llamaban. Cara de asombro puso Ron, cuando descubrió que uno de ellos se llamaba Dumbledore (no tuvo que hacer gran esfuerzo para adivinar el motivo de dicho nombre), mientras que los otros dos habían sido bautizados como Sissy y Mr. Miau.

Ron se acomodó en el cuarto de huéspedes de la casa, el cual a simple vista, denotaba que no tenía mucho uso. Seguramente la señora Figg, no solía recibir visitas. Era pequeño, tenía una ventana que daba al frente y desde la cual podía observar el jardín, las casas vecinas y parte de la calle. Tenía una cama pegada a la pared, al lado de una pequeña mesa de noche, con una lámpara y un ropero en la pared contraria. Ron dejó caer su maletín de viaje al lado de la cama y se tiró sobre ella, sintiendo como una ligera nube de polvo se levantaba del viejo edredón. No tenía ningún ánimo para desempacar, por lo que lo haría más tarde.

Tumbado en la cama, Ron trató de trazar un plan de acción, el cual pondría en práctica al día siguiente, pues hoy no tenía energía para nada.

Mañana a primera hora, saldría a buscar trabajo, seguro eso sería fácil. Lo segundo que haría sería... sin embargo, su mente se quedó en blanco, pues comprendió que no tenía ni la más mínima idea qué haría después. Es decir su brillante plan se reducía a buscar trabajo y nada más, pues no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué cosas hacían los muggles. Fue en ese momento en que empezó a extrañar a Harry.

A la mañana siguiente, a las seis en punto un extraño ruido despertó a Ron del profundo sueño en que se había sumido desde la noche anterior. Se levantó de golpe, confundido, buscando su varita debajo de la almohada, donde solía dejarla. En un primer momento no supo dónde estaba, pues todo le resultaba extraño. Le tomó unos cuantos segundos recordar que estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes de la señora Figg, que estaba realizando la PREPPA y que el hecho de que no encontrara su varita obedecía al simple hecho de que la noche anterior no se había tomado la molestia de desempacarla.

El chico se levantó de la cama, se cambió de ropa. Tomó un poco de jugo y pan, del que le había dejado la buena Arabella y salió decidido a conquistar el mundo muggle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo** **6** **:** **El Club de los Marginados**

La vida muggle era una verdadera porquería. Ron no podía entender cómo los muggles se las arreglaban para vivir en ese mundo infernal. En ese bullicio eterno. Como hacían para levantarse cada mañana y hacer todo con sus propias manos, sin la ayuda de una varita mágica. Ahora entendía porque los muggles siempre estaban enojados o cansados, o como ellos mismos decían estresados.

Ron llevaba poco menos de dos meses tratando de vivir como un muggle y simplemente odiaba cada minuto de su espantosa vida. Para colmo de males a los pocos días de haberse mudado a la casa de la señora Figg, había recibido una lechuza de parte del Consejo de Aurores, con la siguiente carta:

" _Estimado señor Weasley:_

 _Reciba un cordial saludo de parte de los miembros del Consejo de Aurores, quienes lo felicitamos por el exitoso inicio de su PREPPA, la cual esperamos que sabrá superar y así llegar a convertirse en un gran auror._

 _Le comentamos un par de detalles en relación con la misma. Nos vemos en la obligación de comunicarle que a su persona le fue colocado un detector, como el que tenía cuando era menor de edad, esto con el objetivo de corroborar que efectivamente se abstenga de realizar todo tipo de magia, salvo situaciones de extrema peligrosidad, debidamente comprobada. Adicionalmente, le informamos la obligación que tiene de remitir cada dos meses un informe, detallando todo los pormenores o asuntos que estime importantes en relación con el cumplimiento de su prueba. Dicho informe deberá ser enviado, sin falta alguna, so pena de perder la prueba, el tercer día de cada bimestre, para lo cual le enviaremos una lechuza a primera hora de la mañana._

 _Esperando que disfrute grandemente su nueva vida, se despide en pleno:_

 _El Consejo de Aurores"_

-¡Que disfrute de mi nueva vida! Mierda- fue lo único que atinó a decir el chico, arrugando el papel y tirándolo lo más lejos posible.- ¿Esos imbéciles, creen que esto es gracioso? Y para colmo de males me tratan como a un niño, colocándome un detector y obligándome a hacer tareas, como en el colegio.

Después de muchos y fallidos intentos, Ron logró conseguir trabajo en un almacén que vendía toda clase de aparatos muggles, cuya gran mayoría, nunca antes había visto. Según entendía el almacén era lo que llamaban una "Tienda por Departamentos", donde se vendía todo lo que un muggle común y corriente necesitaba para llevar una vida confortable, según decía la misma propaganda del almacén. Tenía alrededor de treinta secciones, en las cuales podía encontrar desde artículos ferreteros, hasta disfraces para toda ocasión, pasando por aparatos electrónicos, muebles, ropa de todo tipo, suministros de oficina, comestibles, juguetes, libros y mucho, mucho más.

Conseguir ese trabajo, no había sido nada sencillo. Lo había logrado luego de aplicar en muchos otros centros de trabajo y para muy diversos puestos, tales como cocinero, vigilante, mensajero y hasta cuidador de perros, de los cuales era rechazado, pues lógicamente no reunía los más mínimos requisitos.

Su trabajo consistía en repartir volantes, en la entrada principal del almacén, en los cuales se detallaban los artículos que durante la semana se encontraban en oferta. Adicionalmente, debía ayudar a los clientes con sus compras, llevarles sus paquetes hasta el auto, acomodar los coches y canastas de compras y luego de que el local cerraba al público debía poner la mercadería en su lugar, dejando todo listo para el día siguiente.

Harry había visto con muy buenos ojos el nuevo trabajo de Ron, pues pensaba que era el lugar ideal para conocer acerca del estilo de vida muggle, ya que diariamente era visitado por cientos de personas, pero sobre todo porque en él podría tener contacto con todo tipo de inventos muggles. Por su parte, Ron no tenía muy claro cómo había logrado conseguir ese trabajo. No tenía ni idea de que el hecho de que la encargada de las nuevas contrataciones fuera una mujer cuarentona que sentía cierta debilidad por los jóvenes atractivos y menores de veinticinco años, había influido notablemente. Ron todavía no entendía cómo funcionaba el mundo muggle.

Trabajaba de lunes a lunes, con un día libre a la semana, el cual nunca coincidía con el domingo. Su jornada iniciaba justo a las diez de la mañana, que era la hora en que el almacén abría sus puertas al público. Terminaba, con suerte, a las nueve o diez de la noche. Luego de lo cual debía tomar dos autobuses para regresar a la deprimente calle de Privet Drive, donde no tenía más compañía que los tres viejos gatos de la señora Figg. Cuando llegaba a casa, Ron se sentía tan cansado que lo único que quería hacer era echarse a dormir. Unas cuantas horas después debía levantarse y repetir su tediosa rutina.

En el trabajo, prácticamente no hablaba con nadie, pues prefería no interactuar con sus compañeros, temía que estos notaran que era diferente. Sin embargo, sus compañeras le proporcionaban sonrisas pícaras, que trataba de responder cuando el mal humor se lo permitía. Lo que sí no lograba entender era la razón por la cual varias clientas le daban pequeños papeles con su nombre escrito, seguido de una serie de números, sin sentido alguno. Ron se limitaba a tirarlos a la basura. Definitivamente, no entendía cómo funcionaba el mundo muggle.

Sin embargo había algo que lo tenía bastante intrigado. Desde que ingresó a laborar en el gran almacén, si bien sus compañeros prácticamente lo ignoraban, Ron percibía que alguien lo observaba más de lo normal. Era algo que seguramente los muggles o incluso los magos comunes y corrientes no hubieran notado, pero sí un alumno avanzado de la Academia de Aurores, a quien le habían enseñado a estar atento a cualquier comportamiento extraño, a la más mínima señal de amenaza.

Y no era que Ron se sintiera exactamente amenazado o en peligro, pues hasta el momento lo más peligroso que había tenido que hacer era cruzar la calle de seis carriles que había frente a la tienda, sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir cierta sensación extraña, que se repetía una y otra vez, sin qué pudiera identificar el origen de ella.

Y así, entre volantes, canastas de compras y artefactos muggles, llegó el último día del mes de febrero, el cual amaneció frío y gris, como los dos meses que llevaba intentando vivir como muggle. Ese día como de costumbre Ron se levantó temprano para enfrentar su monótona vida. Se encontraba particularmente de muy mal humor, pues sabía que la fecha de remisión de su primer informe se acercaba y no tenía ni idea de qué podía consignar en él. Había considerado, seriamente, remitir una simple hoja en blanco, pues así transcurría su nueva vida. Totalmente en blanco, totalmente ajena a las emociones a las que había estado acostumbrado durante sus años en Hogwarts o en la Academia de Aurores.

El día transcurrió sin mayor diferencia a los demás. Al llegar la hora de salida, Ron tomó el camino de costumbre, iba bastante ensimismado en el informe que debía elaborar y lo único que lo consolaba era que al día siguiente sería su día libre, así podría descansar un poco de su monótona rutina y pensar un poco en qué inventaba para poner en su reporte al Consejo de Aurores. Caminaba tan absorto en sus preocupaciones que duró un poco más de lo normal en ver la camioneta que se estacionaba justo a su lado. Cuando reaccionó y la alarma de peligro se encendió dentro de su cabeza era tarde, pues de la parte trasera del auto salió corriendo un tipo que le puso una capucha de tela en la cara. Mientras era introducido, a la fuerza, en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, le amarraban las manos y los pies y el conductor aceleraba rápidamente.

El coche recorría las calles de Londres. Ron tenía un poco de miedo. Su primera reacción cuando fue sujetado a la fuerza fue buscar su varita. Pero recordó que nunca la llevaba al trabajo. Gran cantidad de pensamientos cruzaron su cabeza, desde que todo esto era una broma de mal gusto, hasta que estaba siendo secuestrado por algún antiguo mortífago. Sin embargo, no acertó en ninguna de sus suposiciones.

Al cabo de un rato, la camioneta se estacionó. Ron escuchó cómo se abría la puerta trasera y solo sintió como era empujado para bajar del vehículo. Caminó unos cuanto pasos y fue introducido en algún tipo de estancia, donde fue obligado a tomar asiento.

Uno de los tipos empezó a dirigirle la palabra y contrario a lo que había pensado, su voz sonaba curiosamente tranquila.

-No temas Ronald. En realidad esto no es lo que parece- fue lo primero que le dijo.- Te voy a quitar la capucha. Pero tienes que prometer que vas a permanecer tranquilo.

Cuando le quitaron la capucha, Ron observó que estaba en la sala de una casa, era un poco oscura, los sillones era viejos y las paredes descoloridas. Un sujeto estaba sentado frente a él. Era rubio y delgado, aparentaba un poco más de treinta años. A su lado de pie había otro tipo. Era más bien un chico, tal vez un par de años mayor que Ron. Curiosamente le resultó familiar. Luego de pensar de dónde lo conocía, recordó que lo había visto algunas veces en el almacén, pues era uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. No sabía si esto debía calmarlo o preocuparlo más.

-¿Qué diablos es todo esto?- fue lo único que acertó a preguntar.

-Mira Ronald- dijo el tipo rubio, quien a simple vista era quien estaba al mando de la situación. No queremos hacerte ningún daño. Lo único que queremos es hacerte un par de preguntas y que nos contestes con la verdad. En realidad lo único que queremos es conversar contigo.

-¿Conversar?- preguntó Ron.- Y para conversar tienen que traerme a la fuerza.

-Bueno tal vez nos sobrepasamos un poco, pero creemos que de otra forma no hubieras accedido a venir con nosotros. Lo único qué queremos saber es que haces aquí.

-Pues, eso es justo lo que yo también quiero saber, más bien digan ustedes para qué me trajeron.

-Lo que queremos saber es qué haces en el almacén.

-No sé de qué hablan- contestó Ron- Pero de todas formas no voy a contestar ninguna pregunta, mientras me tengan amarrado de pies y manos. Así que les pido que me suelten.

Contrario a lo que Ron se imaginaba, el tipo rubio le hizo señas a su compañero para que lo soltara.

-¿Ahora sí vas a conversar con nosotros?-

-La verdad, no entiendo qué quieren saber. ¿A que se refieren?

-Te repetimos la pregunta. Es muy sencilla. ¿Qué haces en el almacén?

-Pues trabajar ¿Qué no es obvio?

-Mira Ronald- dijo el tipo rubio- nosotros sabemos muy bien quién eres, o mejor dicho qué eres. No te hagas el tonto con nosotros.

-¿A qué se refieren? No entiendo.

El compañero de trabajo de Ron rebuscó entre las cosas que llevaba en su maletín y sacó un viejo periódico doblado por la mitad. Lo puso en las manos de Ron. Este lo tomó y palideció al verlo, pues supo de inmediato de qué se trataba. Efectivamente era un viejo ejemplar de un diario impreso, pero no era muggle, era un ejemplar de El Profeta, el periódico de mayor circulación en el mundo mágico. Y no era una edición común y corriente, sino que era una edición especial, publicada a raíz de la conclusión de la guerra, hacía ya más de cuatro años. En ella se hacía toda una crónica de la batalla que se había librado en Hogwarts. Había un recuento de los fallecidos. Así como un reportaje especial de los héroes de la batalla, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y otros cuantos. Desde luego no podían faltar las típicas fotografías con movimiento, totalmente a color, una particularmente interesante ocupaba media plana del período, en ella se veía a Ron en medio de Harry y Hermione, a quien tomaba de la mano. Ron sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Efectivamente, esos tipos sabían muy bien quién era él.

-¿De dónde sacaron esto?- preguntó Ron.

-Eso no importa. Aquí lo único importante, es que sabemos quién eres. Ahora lo qué queremos saber es que haces aquí. ¿Por qué un mago, héroe y personalidad pública del mundo mágico, lleva varios meses fingiendo que es un muggle y trabajando como tal?

Ron no sabía qué responder. No podía revelarles a ese par de extraños, los motivos por los cuales estaba en el mundo muggle, sin embargo sabía que era tonto seguir negando la verdad y fingir qué no entendía de lo qué le hablaban.

-Eso es asunto mío- fue lo único que atinó a contestar Ron.

Ante esta respuesta, el chico que laboraba en el almacén perdió la paciencia y subiendo el tono le dijo: -¡Mira Ronald, en realidad nos importa muy poco lo que haces, si quieres jugar de muggle o fingir que eres uno! Lo único qué queremos saber es si el Ministerio te envió para que nos vigilaras. Caso en el cual le puedes decir a esos estúpidos que nosotros hemos cumplido con nuestra parte del trato, que nos hemos mantenido a bajo nivel, tal y como nos lo pidieron, que no hemos hecho nada que llame la atención de los muggles. Así que ve y diles que nos dejen en paz.

Ron puso cara de asombro, pues efectivamente no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando. ¿A qué trato se referían? ¿Cómo era que esos dos sabían del Ministerio de Magia? ¿Por qué hablaban de los muggles como si fueran ajenos a ellos? ¿Acaso no eran muggles, entonces quiénes eran en realidad? Esas y muchas preguntas más se agolpaban en su cerebro.

-De verdad, no tengo ni idea de qué están hablando- fue lo único que atinó a decir Ron-. No sé quiénes son ustedes o qué es lo que quieren de mí. Solo les puedo decir es que no estoy aquí por ustedes, ni ninguna cosa parecida, el Ministerio no me envió a vigilarlos.

La voz de Ron era sincera y seguramente por la cara que ponía, sus palabras sonaban llenas de verdad.

-No nos estás mintiendo- más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- preguntó el compañero de trabajo de Ron.- ¿Porqué uno de los magos más famosos trabaja como un muggle?

-Ya les dije que eso es cosa mía- respondió Ron.

-A mí me parece- dijo el tipo rubio, dirigiéndose al otro- que nos está diciendo la verdad.

-Tal vez, pero sigo sin entender, qué hace aquí.

-Eso no es asunto nuestro, mientras no lo hayan enviado por nosotros, poco nos debe importar lo qué hace aquí. Recuerda que una de nuestras consignas es no hacer preguntas, cada quien tiene su historia, sus secretos y a nosotros no nos importan.

El chico se limitó a desviar la mirada.

-Bueno Ronald- le dijo el tipo rubio.- Por el momento vamos a creerte. Te estaremos vigilando. Te puedes ir.- E hizo un ademán apuntando hacia la puerta.

-¡Qué! Así nada más- protestó Ron.- Me traen aquí a la fuerza, me atan de pies y manos y ahora simplemente me dicen que me puedo ir. ¿Acaso están locos?

-Un poco- respondió el tipo rubio.

-Pero ni siquiera entiendo qué es lo qué pasó aquí.

-Entonces pregunta. Trataremos de responder.

-En primer lugar, necesito saber cuáles son sus nombres.

-Pero que mal educados- contestó, en son de burla, el tipo rubio.- Mi nombre es Derek y él es Liam- esto último lo dijo apuntando con la barbilla al compañero de trabajo de Ron.

-Y... como es qué saben quién soy yo.

-Pues mira Ronald, es fácil saber quién eres. Simplemente porque eres famoso, incluso entre nuestra... comunidad- esta última palabra la pronunció con marcado acento, levantando las manos y simulando un par de comillas con los dedos.

-¿Comunidad? ¿A qué comunidad se refieren?

-Ves te lo dije- afirmó Derek apuntando hacia Liam.- Definitivamente, no tiene ni idea de quiénes somos. Parece que nuestro Ronald, es un simple mago que al igual que la gran mayoría de sus colegas, no tiene ni idea de lo qué sucede más allá del Callejón Diagon.

Ron escuchaba totalmente perplejo, no entendía nada de lo qué pasaba.

-Acaso ¿No son ustedes muggles?

-No- contestó Derek, moviendo su cabeza de un lado para otro.

-Entonces ¿quiénes son ustedes?

-Buena pregunta. Un tanto difícil de explicar y de entender, sobre todo para alguien como tú que cree que en el mundo es todo blanco o negro. Que solo existen magos o muggles. Pues permíteme que te diga, mi querido Ronald, que en este mundo hay muchas tonalidades de grises y estás ante una de ellas. Mis amigos y colegas suelen llamarnos... El Club de los Marginados.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Un extraño lugar y un encuentro aún más**

El Club de los Marginados, según contaron Derek y Liam, era una especie de organización que reunía a todo tipo de criaturas o seres que no encajaban muy bien en el mundo mágico, pero que tampoco eran simples muggles. Estaba conformado por todo tipo de esquibs, así como hijos de magos que no habían finalizado su educación y que tenían prohibido realizar magia, también personas que en algún momento fueron magos o brujas, pero que por muy diversas circunstancias fueron expulsados de ese mundo. En sí todos aquellos que de alguna manera no formaban parte de la comunidad mágica eran bien recibidos en el dichoso club. En palabras más sencillas todos aquellos que no eran enteramente blancos, ni enteramente negros, sino simples tonalidades de gris. Ron se sorprendió de oír que los hombres lobos, vampiros o sus descendientes eran bien recibidos, siempre que prometieran no morder a nadie. Los elfos domésticos que en algún momento fueron liberados por sus amos y que no tenían a dónde acudir, podían asistir al club.

También le explicaron que fue durante la última guerra que este club se constituyó como una verdadera organización, con el objetivo de proteger o encubrir a todos aquellos que no encajaban dentro de los ideales pregonados por Voldemort y sus mortífagos y que por tanto eran sujetos de encarcelamiento o peor, pues a Voldemort solo le importaban los magos de sangre limpia, por lo que cualquiera que no reuniera esta sencilla característica era perseguido. Fue así como surgió el club para que muchos pudieran salir de Inglaterra y esconderse en lugares más seguros.

Una vez que terminó la guerra, el club ayudó a que los perseguidos pudieran regresar a sus hogares y pudieran reencontrarse con sus seres queridos. Actualmente, pese a que ya habían transcurrido varios años desde la finalización de los días oscuros, el club seguía existiendo, más que nada como un centro de reunión, donde todos aquellos que no formaban parte ni de un mundo ni del otro, pudieran interrelacionarse, enterarse de lo que acontecía, o sencillamente tomarse un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

Ron escuchaba toda esta explicación con la boca abierta y los ojos como un par de platos. Mucho le sorprendió escuchar que Derek era lo que se podía llamar un cuasi mago, pues sus dos padres eran magos y aunque él había asistido a un colegio de magia ubicado en Canadá (ya que ahí era donde vivía cuando tenía once años) había sido expulsado a inicios de su tercer año, por lo que según las leyes vigentes fue despojado de su varita y tenía prohibida la realización de cualquier práctica relacionada con la magia. Por su parte Liam, el chico que trabajaba en el almacén, era un esquib, cuya madre era una bruja de sangre limpia y al parecer de muy alta alcurnia, que cuando se convenció de que su único hijo carecía de cualquier talento mágico había pedido a unos familiares lejanos que se hicieran cargo de él.

También le contaron que el Club de los Marginados no siempre se había llamado de esa forma, pues en realidad en un principio no tenía nombre alguno, pero poco a poco sus propios miembros, en son de broma, empezaron a llamarlo así, haciendo alusión a que él acogía a todos aquellos que eran rechazados. Le explicaron que cuando el Ministerio de Magia, luego de la Ultima Guerra, supo del club, dado los aires de libertad y tolerancia que se estaban respirando, permitió su subsistencia, con una única condición, la cual habían cumplido fielmente hasta ese momento, que se mantuviera en la clandestinidad, tanto para los muggles, como para los magos en general, salvo aquellos que por algún motivo llegaban a tener contacto con el club, como era el caso de Ron, quien ahora, como cualquier otro que conocía de su existencia debía jurar no revelarla.

Lo último que Derek y Liam le explicaron estaba relacionado con la máxima consigna que se seguía en el club, en cuanto a no hacer preguntas a las personas que acudían a él, pues como ellos mismos decían todos tenían un pasado, algunos más doloroso que otros, por lo que el club acogía a todos aquellos que recurrían a su puerta, sin importar los motivos. Fue por esta razón que Derek y Liam no insistieron mucho en qué Ron les explicara que hacía viviendo como muggle, pues lo único que les interesaba saber era si lo habían mandado a vigilarlos, cosa que Ron negó y que ellos quisieron creer, pese a que le advirtieron que lo tendrían en la mira.

Cuando los sujetos terminaron toda su larga exposición, Ron estaba más sorprendido que nunca, pues en sus veintitantos años de vida, nunca había oído algo similar. Algunas cosas las encontraba muy razonables, a otras no les hallaba el más mínimo sentido. No obstante, sintió cierto consuelo al saber que él no era el único de su especie que estaba metido en el tonto mundo muggle. Así que cuando Derek y Liam, lo invitaron a irse, Ron solo acertó a preguntar:

-¿Y ese tal Club de los Marginados, tiene algún sitio de reunión a dónde pueda asistir?

Derek se mostró tremendamente complacido por la pregunta, pues imaginó que Ron se había visto seducido por todo lo que le habían contado y que el hecho de que una personalidad quisiera unírseles hablaría muy bien del club. Por lo que contestó:

-Claro que sí, tenemos un sitio de reunión, está abierto las veinticuatro horas del día, todos los días del año. ¿Quieres ir? ¿Te gustaría conocer un poco más sobre nuestros ideales?

-Bueno- dijo Ron, un poco avergonzado- en realidad lo que quisiera es ir a tomarme una cerveza de mantequilla. Es que llevo meses sin probar una.

Ron se quedó sorprendido cuando llegaron al sitio que albergaba al Club de los Marginados. El lugar era una construcción bastante vieja y descuidada. Se encontraba en las afueras de Londres, en un sitio que al parecer había albergado un conglomerado de fábricas, pero que en la actualidad estaba totalmente abandonado. Como era de esperar no tenía ningún tipo de letrero o identificación. Luego de que Derek tocara tres veces un viejo timbre, se abrió una pequeña compuerta en la parte superior de la entrada principal, la cual se movió tan pronto como comprobaron la identidad de quien llamaba a la puerta. Fue así como Ron corroboró que Derek ocupaba un alto puesto en el famoso club.

Por dentro el lugar era mucho más amplio de lo que aparentaba por fuera, luego de cruzar un estrecho y oscuro pasillo, Ron y sus acompañantes llegaron a un gran salón que se encontraba a media luz. Había una larga barra al final del recinto, y muchas mesas. El lugar tenía la apariencia de una típica taberna. Sonaba música que Ron no supo identificar. Derek lo invitó a sentarse en una mesa que estaba un poco apartada. Casi de inmediato una linda chica se acercó y con libreta en mano, se dirigió al acompañante de Ron:

-¿Que hay Derek? ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

-Sí Carling. Lo mismo de siempre

-¿Y tu compañero?- preguntó la mesera.

-Una cerveza de mantequilla- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

La chica se alejó, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Derek y dejarles un menú sobre la mesa. Ron ojeó el listado de comida y fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenía bastante hambre, pues no comía desde el medio día. El menú estaba separado por secciones. Una sección dedicada a la comida de los magos, otra a la comida muggle. Se ofrecía carne cruda para los hombres lobos. Hasta bolsas de sangre para los vampiros, cierta tranquilidad sintió cuando le dijeron que no era humana. Al poco rato la mesera volvió con su pedido.

Ron tomaba su cerveza de mantequilla, mientras observaba a todas partes. Había personas de muy distintas clases. Derek dirigía su mirada hacía las mesas y le indicaba quienes eran esquibs, quienes cuasimagos como él, quienes cruces entre diferentes criaturas y quienes ya ni se acordaba qué o quiénes eran. Ron no se sorprendió cuando Derek le dijo que la linda mesera que los atendía tenía ascendencia veela, lejana, pero veela al fin y cabo.

Entre la multitud Ron logró ver una figura femenina que le resultó sumamente conocida, en un principio pensó que estaba equivocado, pues era imposible que ella estuviera ahí. Caminó hasta la mesa de la esquina donde la chica estaba sentada sola. Cuando estaba a tan solo un par de pasos eliminó toda sospecha, pues confirmó quién era. Extendió su mano para tocar su hombro y así llamar su atención. La chica lo volvió a ver y con sus ojos llenos de asombro, solo atinó a decir:

-Ronald. ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo pregunto yo, Luna.

La chica se levantó de su asiento para abrazar a su antiguo amigo del colegio. Seguía siendo tan pequeña y menuda como en aquella época. Ron casi tuvo que doblarse para poder abrazarla. Llevaban años sin verse. Ron trató de hacer un rápido recuento de cuándo fue la última vez que la vio, pero no tuvo certeza de ello. Una vez escuchó a Harry preguntándole a Ginny por ella y como única respuesta había visto que su hermana levantaba los hombros y se limitaba a contestar "Tú sabes es Luna, con ella nunca se sabe". Y efectivamente, Ron no tenía ni idea de que había sido de ella en todos estos años.

Luna invitó a Ron a sentarse en su mesa. La chica realmente se mostraba alegre por el encuentro y Ron igual. Encontrar una cara conocida en medio de todo lo que estaba viviendo resultaba reconfortante, sobre todo si era como Luna, quien mantenía el mismo aire soñador que siempre la caracterizó en el colegio.

-Ronald. ¿Qué haces aquí?- volvió a interrogar Luna.

-Es una muy larga historia.

-Tengo mucho tiempo y con gusto la escucharé.

Ron relató brevemente su encuentro con Liam y Dereck y como estos le explicaron acerca de la existencia del Club. No le dijo los motivos por los cuáles estaba en el mundo muggle, solo le dijo que por circunstancias especiales estaba trabajando en el mismo lugar en que lo hacía Liam.

-¿Así que tú eres el famoso mago del que hace días habla Liam?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ron.

-Sí claro- contestó Luna. -Hace días que oí que Liam le había dicho a Derek que un mago muy famoso estaba trabajando en el mismo almacén que él, y quedaron en que debían investigarlo. Pero jamás imaginé que fueras tú.

-Pues eso parece.

-Lo que todavía no entiendo es qué haces trabajando como muggle. ¿Acaso eres una especie de renegado o algo así?

-¿De qué? ¿Renegado? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes un renegado- replicó Luna. -Así llaman a los magos que deciden abandonar la magia y vivir como muggles. Nunca me imaginé llegar a conocer uno.

-No, no, no... Definitivamente no soy ningún renegado. ¿Cómo un mago va abandonar la magia? Eso jamás.

-Sí yo tampoco lo tengo muy claro, como te dije nunca he visto a uno, son muy raros, pero aquí aseguran que existen.

-Luna, yo no creo que existan- repuso Ron. -No creo que ningún mago sea tan estúpido como para dejar la magia. Ni siquiera creo que eso sea posible. Sin embargo, ya no estoy seguro de nada. Lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que yo no soy uno de ellos.

Ron no se sorprendió cuando Luna le dijo que ella sabía del Club desde hacía muchos años, pues la chica tenía la cualidad de conocer cosas que otros magos ignoraban. Pero sí le sorprendió cuando le explicó la forma en qué había dado con él. Después de la guerra Luna se dedicó a localizar a su padre, quien como muchos otros magos y brujas había sido llevado por Voldemort y sus mortífagos a Askaban. Cuando el Ministerio de Magia abrió las puertas de la cárcel su padre no se encontraba en ella. No habían registros de su detención y nadie supo dar con su paradero. El pobre Xenophiliuos era un desaparecido, una víctima más de la guerra. Luna recurrió a todo tipo de recursos para encontrarlo, entre ellos acudió al Club de los Marginados. Una vez su padre le había hablado de un tipo de organización que estaba ayudando a muchos a esconderse de los mortífagos, por lo que era lógico que al terminar la guerra los ayudarían a regresar a sus hogares y se le ocurrió que ellos podrían localizar a su padre, pero hasta el momento no había tenido suerte, su padre seguía desaparecido.

Ante esta explicación Ron no pudo dejar de lamentar la situación de la pobre Luna, quien no tenía más familia que el viejo Xenophiliuos, pues no tenía hermanos y recordaba muy bien que su mamá había muerto cuando era tan solo una niña.

-Luna realmente, lamento mucho lo que me cuentas, durante todos estos años no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido con tu padre. Yo también sé lo que se siente perder a alguien a quien quieres mucho.

-Lo sé Ronald- dijo Luna, sin perder su mirada soñadora. -A muchos la guerra nos dejó profundas heridas. Y sé que tú me entiendes. Tú también perdiste a tu hermano.

-Sí Fred- contestó Ron con tristeza. Sin embargo él no solo se estaba refiriendo a su hermano, sino también a su mejor amiga, de quien no tenía noticias desde que había finalizado la guerra.

-Pero bueno Ron- repuso Luna. -Mejor hablemos de cosas más alegres. ¿Cómo está tu hermana Ginny? Hace mucho que no sé de ella.

-Ginny está muy bien, es novia de Harry.

-¡De verdad! No lo sabía. Eso sí qué es una súper noticia. Y Hermione ¿Cómo está ella?

El semblante de Ron cambió visiblemente, ya que nunca le preguntaban por ella. Solo contestó:

-Tengo mucho tiempo de no ver a Hermione. No sé nada sobre ella. Se fue de Inglaterra, apenas acabó la guerra.

-¿De verdad? No lo sabía. Es una lástima que se haya ido. Siempre pensé que ustedes dos terminarían juntos. Ya sabes como pareja.- Luna siempre se había caracterizado por ser sincera y hablar sin ningún tipo de tapujos.

Ron no supo qué replicar. Se limitó a esbozar una leve sonrisa. El también, en algún momento de su vida, había albergado la misma esperanza.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo** **8: Confesiones**

Ron regresó a su casa, o mejor dicho a casa de la vieja Arabella, a altas horas de la madrugada. Afortunadamente tenía el día libre. No sabía si el dolor de cabeza era producto de las muchas cervezas de mantequilla que había tomado o si se debía a toda la información que había procesado en las últimas horas. Lo que sí tenía claro es que estaba bastante confundido. Así que lo único que atinó a hacer fue echarse a dormir un buen rato.

Alrededor del medio día despertó del profundo sueño en que se había sumido. El día era gris y caía una leve llovizna. Cuando se incorporó notó algo extraño a los pies de su cama. Eran unos cuantos paquetes envueltos y con su nombre en ellos. Le tomó unos minutos entender de qué se trataban. Claro lo había olvidado por completo, pues las preocupaciones muggles últimamente lo tenían agobiado. Era primero de marzo. Era su cumpleaños y los paquetes eran los regalos que su familia y amigos le habían enviado.

El primer paquete que encontró era enviado por su madre y su hermana Ginny. Lo desenvolvió sin mucho cuidado y encontró un álbum con viejos recortes de periódicos pegados. Eran muchas noticias que habían publicado sobre él a lo largo de estos años, desde que había terminado la guerra y se había vuelto una celebridad. Se imaginó que su hermana y su mamá se tomaron bastante tiempo en su elaboración. Abrió la primera página y encontró un reportaje fechado justo el día siguiente en que tuvo lugar la batalla de Hogwarts. Se saltó un par de páginas, había otro que relataba sobre su ingreso a la Academia de Aurores y muchos reportajes más. Lo cerró de golpe. Luego lo vería con más detenimiento.

También había un paquete de su amigo Neville Longbottom, quien nunca se olvidaba de su cumpleaños y eso que Ron no tenía ni la menor idea de cuándo era el de Neville. Se propuso averiguarlo este año. Era una planta de "lenguadesuegra", según le explicaba la nota adjunta, tenía las hojas largas y filosas (de ahí su nombre) y según decía no necesitaba ser regada. Ron se preguntó qué haría él con una planta, pues entre sus muchos intereses no se encontraba la herbología, todo lo contraria a su amigo.

Desenvolvió los regalos que sus hermanos le enviaron. Eran simples chucherías, dulces y golosinas. A excepción del regalo de George quien le había mandado un pequeño frasco de color transparente que tenía escrito en la etiqueta _"Poción cumple deseos. Un trago y verás cumplido tu deseo más profundo. Versión 1.0 (aún en fase de experimentación)"._ Ron solo atinó a decir:

-Bonita cosa. Otro invento de George y este cree que seré tan tonto como para tomarla. Que se busque otro en quién probar sus estupideces. Y tiró el pequeño frasco a la canasta de la basura que estaba junto a su cama, con tan mala puntería que el mismo cayó fuera de ella.

El último regalo era de Harry. Un paquete grande y pesado que contenía un libro con letras relucientes en la portada que decía _"Historia y cultura muggle. La verdad sobre un mundo incomprensible"_. Ron se limitó a suspirar y pensar que ese libro era precisamente lo último que le hacía falta.

Durante el resto de la tarde Ron intentó redactar el informe a remitir al Consejo de Aurores, según las indicaciones que había recibido. Si bien nunca había sido muy dedicado a las tareas académicas, en esta ocasión no tenía la más mínima intención de fallar, pues lo que más deseaba era acabar de una vez por todas con esa prueba. En un primer momento no supo que escribir, sin embargo relató de forma sencilla que vivía en un vecindario muggle, que había conseguido trabajo en un almacén, explicó en qué consistían sus labores. Estuvo tentado a incluir algo sobre el Club de los Marginados, no obstante recordó que no debía revelar su existencia, así que se limitó a indicar que estos meses en el mundo muggle le habían enseñado que no todo era lo que parecía ser, y que las cosas no eran sencillamente negras o blancas, como siempre había pensado, que también habían tonos intermedios, personas y seres que aún no tenían un lugar definido, pero que trataban de descubrir quienes eran o a dónde pertenecían, justo como Liam y Dereck, pensó Ron, (pero sin incluirlo en su informe) chicos que crecieron creyendo que vivirían como magos toda la vida, pero que por diferentes motivos sus planes debieron ser cambiados, justo como él, en ese momento.

Los días fueron pasando, la gran mayoría, para tristeza de Ron, demasiado lentos y aburridos, pero poco a poco de forma inevitable, se fueron convirtieron en meses. La vida de Ron se limitaba a ir al trabajo y de vez en cuando al Club de los Marginados, donde también se sentía un poco extraño, pero por lo menos podía beber cerveza de mantequilla. Su único y verdadero contacto con el mundo mágico se limitaba a recibir cada dos meses la visita de una lechuza que picoteaba el cristal de la ventana del pequeño cuarto que ocupaba en la casa de la señora Figg, para llevar sus informes a la Academia.

A finales de julio, en medio del peor verano que había sentido en toda su vida, Ron encontró una nota sobre su cama. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Para su sorpresa estaba escrita por su hermana Ginny, quien luego de saludarlo y preguntarle si todo le estaba saliendo bien, le recordaba que ese día era el cumpleaños de su amigo Harry, cosa que había olvidado por completo. También le informaba, por petición de George, que los chicos se reunirían esa noche en el Caldero Chorreante, para celebrar el referido cumpleaños, lo cual lo animó bastante.

A las nueve en punto de la noche Ron llegó al lugar indicado. La noche era cálida, por lo que sintió alivio cuando entró al Caldero Chorreante y notó que el ambiente era fresco. Sus amigos ya lo estaban esperando, se alegró al ver a Harry y a sus hermanos Bill y George, y bastante se sorprendió al ver a varios de sus antiguos compañeros de clase, con quienes no solía reunirse a menudo, pero a quienes apreciaba. Estaban Neville Longbotton y Seamus Finnigan. A todos saludó con un fuerte abrazo. Por primera vez en meses se sentía cómodo, como si estuviera en casa.

Las cervezas de mantequilla, los vasos de whisky de fuego e hidromiel aparecían y desaparecían por verdadero arte de magia, así como las salchichas en salsa y los dedos de queso frito.

-Ron, como te ha ido con la PREPPA. ¿Has tenido que enfrentar algún peligro?- interrogó Bill a su hermano menor.

-Todo ha ido bien. Todavía no he hecho nada peligroso- contestó Ron e inmediatamente pensó que tampoco creía que lo haría.

Neville y Seamus se mostraron sumamente sorprendidos pues no tenían ni idea que Ron ya estuviera en la etapa final de su formación como auror.

-Así que pronto tendremos al primer auror Weasley.- dijo Seamus con su constante aire de despreocupación. -Sinceramente no creía Ron que pudieras con la academia, ya sabes todos dicen que es muy dura y tú nunca has sido muy aplicado en cuestiones de estudio- esto último lo comentó entre carcajadas, producidas en parte por la cantidad de licor que había consumido.

-La verdad Seamus, es que ni yo creí que podría, porque sinceramente es muy difícil, pero para eso he tenido a Harry, quien siempre me saca de apuros.

-Claro alguien tiene que hacerlo- agregó Seamus. -Puesto que ya no tienes a Hermione. ¿Por cierto han sabido algo de ella?

Harry simplemente se limitó a levantar los hombros, mientras que George casi se ahogaba con su cerveza de mantequilla, pues ellos tenían muy claro que a Ron no le gustaba tocar ese tema, sin embargo para su sorpresa fue este quien contestó.

-No, no hemos sabido nada de ella.- No obstante agregó: -A quien sí he visto es a la Luna. ¿Se acuerdan de Luna Lovegood?

-Claro que nos acordamos- dijo Seamus. -Especialmente Neville.- Estas últimas palabras las pronunció con entonado acento, como dando a entender algo.

-Ya cállate Seamus- respondió Neville. -Te he dicho que Luna nunca me gustó, simplemente éramos buenos amigos.

-Sí claro- volvió a intervenir Seamus. -Claro que nunca te gustó, porque en realidad de quien estabas enamorado era de Hermione.

-¿QUE?- dijeron al unísono Harry y Ron.

Ante este comentario, la cara de Neville se tornó totalmente roja. Una vez, cuando prácticamente eran niños le había confesado a Seamus que Hermione le atraía, pero nunca imaginó que este haría semejante revelación a sus amigos. Además de que se sentía realmente avergonzado, pues siempre había sospechado que Ron sentía algo especial por la chica.

-Cállate Seamus. Estás borracho.- Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Así que tú y Hermione…- dijo George, poniendo cara de ensoñación.

-La verdad es que nunca estuve enamorado de ella- intervino Neville. -Simplemente que cuando tenía trece años me gustaba un poco. Era lógico, siempre me ayudaba con las tareas y era la única chica que era amable conmigo, así que me gustaba uno poco, pero luego se me pasó. Estoy seguro que ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

-Claro que se te pasó- siguió diciendo Seamus -cuando te enamoraste de Ginny.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- gritó Neville. -Nunca estuve enamorado de Ginny- agregó ante la mirada acusadora de todos los presentes, es decir de los hermanos mayores de Ginny y de su novio.

-Sí tienes razón. Me refería a Dean. El sí estuvo enamorado de ella. Mejor no me hagan caso, creo que de verdad estoy muy borracho- dijo Seamus ante las carcajadas de todos los presentes.

Así transcurrió la noche, entre charlas, risas, bebidas y recuerdos. Bill fue el primero en marcharse, no sin antes darle un buen abrazo a su hermano menor y felicitar a Harry por su cumpleaños. Poco a poco se fueron marchando todos los chicos, finalmente solo quedaron Ron, Harry y Neville. Ron no tenía el más mínimo apuro en irse del lugar, pues además de que lo había pasado muy bien, no quería volver a su aburrida y monótona vida muggle.

Neville aprovechó que estaban solos para hablar con los otros dos. Daba la impresión de que quería explicarles algo.

-Mira Harry- empezó diciendo -eso que dijo Seamus, de que me gustaba Ginny, es totalmente falso, quiero decir siempre la he apreciado mucho, pero de eso a lo que él dijo, hay mucha distancia.

-Descuida Neville, creo que Seamus no sabía lo que decía.

El semblante de Neville lucía ligeramente aliviado. Luego se volvió para dirigirse a Ron y decirle:

-En cuanto a lo de Hermione, yo nunca estuve enamorado de ella- agregó Neville. -Sí es cierto que en algún momento me gustó un poco, pero es que ella era la única chica que me trataba bien, creo que era lógico que me gustara.

-Tranquilo Neville. Te entiendo- contestó Ron. -Además ¿Por qué me das explicaciones?

-Tú sabes... todo el mundo en Hogwarts decía que ustedes dos tenían algo.

-¿Eso decían?- preguntó

-Bueno creo que en realidad eran Lavander y Parvati quienes lo decía, pero yo independientemente de sus chismes siempre pensé que ustedes tenían... ya sabes algo más que una amistad.

Ron se limitó a sonreír entre nostálgico y alegre. Y agregó:

-Ay Neville, ni yo mismo sé lo que tenía con Hermione... quiero decir, era mi mejor amiga, de hecho era mi única amiga, me escuchaba y me ayudaba en los estudios, se reía de mis chistes, a veces no la soportaba, pero al mismo tiempo siempre quería estar con ella.

Todo esto lo decía Ron ante la cara de asombro de Harry, pues ellos no solían hablar mucho de la chica. Seguramente el licor estaba soltando la lengua de Ron.

-¿Y alguna vez se lo dijiste?- preguntó Neville.

-No, nunca le dije nada. Muchas veces me pasó por la cabeza intentar algo con ella… quiero decir algo en serio, pero siempre se presentaban cosas y lo dejaba para luego. A lo mejor tenía miedo que me rechazara.

-¡Qué lástima! ¿Pero... tuvieron algo, quiero decir pasó algo entre ustedes?- interrogó Neville, con algo de precaución, pues no sabía que reacción tendría el chico, ante una pregunta tan personal.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Ron, y sus orejas se tiñeron un poco de rojo.

-Bueno un par de veces nos besamos, pero nada más.

-¿UN PAR DE VECES?- gritó Harry con cara de asombro, mientras se atragantaba con el último contenido de su vaso. -Quiero decir, yo los vi besarse, pero una sola vez.

-Harry, Harry- replicó Ron. -Es que no siempre lo hacíamos delante de ti.

Los tres chicos estallaron en carcajadas.

El Caldero Chorreante cerró poco después de las dos de la mañana, hora a la que Ron, Harry y Neville dejaron el lugar. Con gusto Ron hubiera caminado hasta la casa de la señora Figg, pero la noche o mejor dicho la madrugada ya estaba fría.

Llegó a casa, alrededor de las tres de la mañana, sumamente cansado y pensando en la excusa que daría en su trabajo, pues estaba seguro que no se levantaría a tiempo, pero cuando se tiró en su cama, en lugar de ponerse a tramar alguna disculpa, lo único que logró hacer fue pensar en ella. Se preguntó, como tantas otras veces, dónde estaría y si todavía se acordaría de él. Recuerdos fugaces venían a su mente. Sin embargo había uno que siempre evocaba en momentos como este, cuando no podía dormir, a pesar de estar muy cansado.

Era el recuerdo de una linda mañana de verano, del último que pasaron juntos en La Madriguera, de previo a iniciar la búsqueda de aquellos malditos horrocruxes. La Orden del Fénix había llegado a planear el rescate de Harry, y pese a sus ruegos la señora Weasley no había permitido que él, ni Hermione y mucho menos Ginny, participaran en la reunión. Ginny se había ido corriendo a su habitación, dando un fuerte portazo. El y Hermione prácticamente fueron echados de la casa para que no escucharan nada de lo que estaban planeando. Así que no les quedó más opción que caminar un rato, por los alrededores. Recordaba que ella vestía una blusa con estampado de flores y que se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, uno a la par del otro. El hizo aparecer una manta, para que pudieran sentarse con comodidad (otro útil consejo del libro que los gemelos le habían regalado). Hablaron largo y tendido, ella tuvo la oportunidad de contarle como había borrado la memoria de sus padres y como los había visto tomar un avión rumbo a Australia, sin siquiera despedirse. El, en un intento por consolarla, la abrazó torpemente, pasando su brazo por encima de su hombro y ella respondió al abrazo, inclinado su cabeza. Qué bien se sentía. El mundo mágico se estaba derrumbando, su mejor amigo corría peligro de muerte y sin embargo que bien se sentía. Así estuvieron unos cuantos minutos, o tal vez más, no lo podía precisar, simplemente perdió la noción del tiempo, mientras las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de su amiga. El silencio fue interrumpido por los gritos lejanos de Ginny, quien los estaba llamando. Hermione se levantó, pero Ron, aún sentado, por instinto o simplemente porque no quería que aquel momento terminara, la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia abajo, donde estaba él. Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, como nunca antes habían estado. El podía sentir la respiración de ella, sus latidos, sus labios. Y la besó. Fue un beso suave, nervioso, que llevaba largo tiempo deseando dar y que, pese a todas sus inseguridades, fue correspondido.

Nuevamente fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de su hermana menor, quien sin duda alguna estaba mucho más cerca que la primera vez. Se separaron, sonrieron, él le acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja, se puso en pie y le tendió la mano para que pudiera levantarse. Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando apareció la pelirroja, con la respiración entrecortada, pues venía corriendo.

-Papá y mamá los llaman- logró decir Ginny. -Parece que después de todo sí van a necesitar de su ayuda. Hoy en la noche irán por Harry.

Los chicos se miraron uno al otro y echaron a correr sin parar hasta llegar a La Madriguera.

Mientras Ron se iba quedando dormido, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, la misma que aparecía cada vez que ese recuerdo invadía su mente. Tenía muchos otros recuerdos junto a ella. El día que se conocieron en el tren rumbo a la escuela. El día que la defendió de los insultos de Malfoy y terminó vomitando babosas. La noche que bailaron en la boda de su hermano Bill y muchos, muchos más. Pero sin duda ese era su recuerdo favorito, porque era solo suyo, porque ella era solo suya. Nunca lo había compartido con nadie, ni siquiera con Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9. Un mal día**

Como era de suponer al día siguiente Ron se levantó tarde, muy tarde. Era alrededor del medio día cuando un rayo de sol que penetraba por la ventana le dio de lleno en su cara. A penas se incorporó sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sin duda alguna producto de la noche de tragos que llevaba encima.

Como pudo se levantó de la cama, se alistó y salió rumbo a su trabajo. Sabía que llegaría tarde, por lo menos dos o tres horas, pero supuso que eso no le traería mayores consecuencias. En ocasiones se atrasaba en las clases de la Academia de Aurores y nunca había tenido el menor problema, sin embargo no tomaba en cuenta que en el mundo mágico, él era una celebridad y que eso provocaba algunos tratos preferenciales. Pero en el mundo muggle, él no lo era.

Llegó al almacén poco después de las dos de la tarde. Había un chico en la puerta principal, justo en su puesto. Este le informó que la jefa le había dicho que si se presentaba, le dijera que subiera de inmediato a su oficina.

-Buenas días- saludó Ron cuando ingresó a la oficina de su jefatura. Ella era una mujer con poco más de cuarenta años, con fama de explotadora laboral, gritona y odiada por todos.

-¿Buenos días?- contestó en tono sarcástico. -Querrás decir: "Buenas tardes", señor Weasley.

-Quería disculparme, por llegar tarde- empezó a explicarse el chico. -Es que se me presentó una emergencia familiar y debí...

-Claro, claro- lo interrumpió la mujer. -Una emergencia familiar, perdí el autobús, tuve un accidente cuando venía al trabajo, bla, bla, bla. He oído toda clase de excusas.

-En verdad, tuve una emergencia familiar, mi hermana menor llamó diciendo que mi...papá...

-Por favor Ronald, no sigas. Todos estos años a cargo del almacén han desarrollado en mí un instinto especial- dijo la mujer. -Puedo detectar cualquier mentira. Además, apestas a licor.

Ron intentó articular alguna disculpa, pero solo acertó a decir que no volvería a pasar, sin embargo su jefa interrumpió su discurso para decirle:

-Claro que no volverá a pasar, porque estás despedido, jovencito.

-¿Despedido?- Preguntó Ron. -¿Por llegar un poco tarde, solamente por eso?

-¿Por llegar tarde? Querrás decir por no haber llegado. Ayer no viniste en todo el día y hoy lo haces con más de tres horas de atraso.

Ron podía aceptar que había llegado tarde, pero no que se había ausentado el día anterior, pues ese era su día libre. Sin embargo por más que intentó explicarle a su jefa, esta no escuchaba justificación alguna. Así que no tuvo más opción que retirarse del almacén, no sin antes recibir indicaciones de que pasara al día siguiente por la oficina de personal para recoger lo que llamaban "liquidación", término que mucho le preocupó, pero que cuando su jefa le dijo que era dinero por el tiempo laborado, sintió cierta tranquilidad.

El hecho de que Ron tuviera que dejar su primer trabajo muggle le produjo sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado sintió alegría, pues lo odiaba con todo su corazón, así como cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con esa estúpida vida que intentaba sobrellevar. Sin embargo no pudo dejar de sentir cierta preocupación, ya que estaba seguro de que los miembros del Consejo de Aurores no verían con buenos ojos que hubiera perdido su trabajo. Además no podía negar que el poco dinero que puntualmente había recibido durante los meses que laboró mucho le había servido para comprar comida y pagar la electricidad, el agua y el gas en casa de la señora Figg, según las indicaciones que Harry le había dado.

Por todo lo anterior Ron iba muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos y no se percató de que en lugar de doblar en la esquina de siempre para dirigirse a la estación del bus, siguió caminando recto por varias cuadras. Iba pensando cómo solucionar este nuevo problema cuando una brillante idea se cruzó por su cabeza. Claro, pediría ayuda en el Club de los Marginados, ya que sus miembros le habían asegurado que siempre trataban de ayudar a todos aquellos desterrados, a todos aquellos que no encontraban un lugar en el mundo mágico, ni en el muggle. Justo como él. Sin duda ellos le ayudarían a encontrar un nuevo trabajo.

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que entró en un callejón algo estrecho y solitario, tampoco notó a los dos tipos que lo seguían, hasta que uno de de ellos lo adelantó y se paró justo frente a él, mientras que el otro se acercaba por detrás para decirle:

-Amigo, quédate muy quieto y danos todo lo que lleves en los bolsillos. No te muevas, sino quieres que te llenemos de huecos.

La mente de Ron no sabía cómo procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, pensó que se trataba de una broma por parte de Liam o Dereck, sus amigos del Club. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta que no eran ellos, sino que se trataba de un asalto.

-Damos tu billetera- Le dijo el sujeto que tenía en frente.

Billetera, cuál billetera, fue lo único que pensó Ron, pues no acostumbraba a llevar ninguna, el poco dinero que ahora maneja lo llevaba regado por todos los bolsillos del pantalón. Sin embargo sus interlocutores no parecían ser muy comprensivos, por lo que Ron no intentó negociar con ellos, lo único que sintió fue un fuerte puñetazo en su cara y otro en su estomago, mientras el tipo que tenía a sus espaldas lo sujetaba por los brazos. Pese al duro agarre Ron logró zafarse y encestar un par de golpes, pero no fueron suficientes, ya que sus atacantes era dos. Mientras uno lo volvía a sujetar, el otro lo golpeaba un poco más duro que la primera vez. Cuando estuvo en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, le registraron los bolsillos para concluir que efectivamente el chico no llevaba billetera alguna, por lo que le encestaron un puntapié entre sus costillas, sin embargo uno de los tipos se percató de algo brillante en la muñeca de Ron, justo por debajo de la manga de su camisa. Era el reloj de pulsera que siempre llevaba consigo, el cual inmediatamente le fue arrebatado, no sin antes recibir un par de patadas más.

Cuando Ron regresó a casa de la señora Figg, se dirigió directamente al cuarto de baño y al verse en el espejo solo atinó a maldecir en voz alta. Vio su ojo izquierdo algo amoratado. También le dolían las costillas, pese a que estaba seguro de que no las tenía rotas. Se sentía furioso consigo mismo por haberse dejado golpear y robar. Ya Harry le había advertido de que ese tipo de cosas sucedían con frecuencia, pero Ron creyó que su amigo exageraba.

Lo que más le enfurecía no eran los golpes, pues sinceramente en los entrenamientos de la Academia solía recibir buenas palizas, sino el hecho de que un par de muggles hubieran podido dominarlo tan fácilmente, si hubiera llevado su varita consigo todo hubiera sido muy diferente. No pudo dejar de lamentar que le arrebataran su reloj, pues sus padres se lo habían obsequiado cuando cumplió 17 años, era de oro, con estrellas en lugar de manecillas y si bien seguramente no era muy costoso, para él tenía gran valor, pues era de los pocos regalos que había recibido de parte de sus padres. Se sentía realmente furioso. De verdad que este pintaba ser el peor día de su vida, primero lo despedían, luego lo golpeaban y por último lo asaltaban. Salió del cuarto de baño, dando un fuerte portazo y se dirigió a su estrecha habitación.

Ya no soportaba esa estúpida vida, esa estúpida prueba. Estaba tan furioso que le propinó una fuerte patada al cesto de la basura que estaba en su habitación. La canasta salió volando y su contenido se esparció por todo el cuarto, se sentó de golpe en el piso, junto a su cama y al mirar hacia abajo, distinguió una pequeña botella, la tomó con su mano y leyó la etiqueta. Era la posición cumple deseos que George le había enviado como regalo de cumpleaños hacía varios meses atrás, la que se suponía que hacía realidad el más anhelado deseo del corazón. Sin pensarlo mucho, abrió el frasco y se tomó el contenido de un trago, desando con todas sus fuerzas que la prueba terminara, deseando recibir una lechuza del Consejo de Aurores donde le dijeran que ya todo había concluido o mejor, que todo había sido un error y que se podía dar por graduado. Y justo en ese momento, cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían estar peor, se dio cuenta que se equivocaba. Un fuerte dolor le recorrió el cuerpo y unas incontenibles ganas de vomitar hicieron que se levantara del suelo y saliera corriendo directo al cuarto de baño.

El resto del día lo pasó entre su habitación y el baño, pues a ratos sentía unas arcadas espantosas y en otros unos escalofríos que le hacían castañear los dientes, todo producto, sin duda alguna, de la asquerosa poción que le había enviado su hermano.

Los siguientes dos días los pasó en cama. No sabía qué era lo que más le dolía. Las costillas, donde recibió los golpes. La cabeza que no dejaba de darle vuelta. O su dignidad por haber sido asaltado por un par de muggles. Pero sin duda alguna lo que más le molestaba era la plena conciencia que tomaba minuto a minuto de que no recibiría ningún mensaje informándole que la prueba llegaba a su fin.

Al tercer día, pese a que todavía le dolía el cuerpo, decidió que ya era hora de levantarse de la cama y salir a respirar un poco de aire puro, pues todo a su alrededor apestaba. Luego de darse una ducha y sin probar bocado se dirigió a la calle. Su objetivo era ir a su antiguo trabajo, cobrar la liquidación y luego ir al Club de los Marginados, a ver si lograba conseguir algo de ayuda.

Llegó al gran almacén poco antes del medio día y se dirigió directo a la Oficina de Personal. En la recepción estaba sentada una joven a quien Ron había visto en un par de ocasiones. Luego de atender a otro empleado, llegó su turno, se apresuró a pedirle el dinero de su liquidación.

-Lo siento Ronald- contestó la chica, luego de revisar un cajón de su escritorio. -No tengo ningún cheque para ti. Estás seguro que te dijeron que hoy estaría listo.

-En realidad me dijeron que estaría listo hace dos días- dijo Ron visiblemente molesto.

-Pues te recomiendo que me des una llamada telefónica mañana y verifiques antes de venir hasta aquí.

-Claro como no se me ocurrió antes, si supiera utilizar el teléfono lo hubiera hecho- susurró el chico.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Nada... Que mañana te llamaré.

Unos minutos después Ron salió del almacén terriblemente enfadado. Para nada había realizado el largo viaje. No entendía cómo, en los últimos días, las cosas se habían venido al suelo. Primero lo despedían, luego lo asaltaban y lo golpeaban, los dos últimos días los había pasado en cama vomitando hasta el hígado, su cabeza no paraba de girar y sentía espasmos en su estómago y para colmos de males había salido de la casa en vano, pues no había recibido el dinero que esperaba y que ahora tanto le hacía falta. Más molesto se sintió cuando se golpeó fuertemente con un coche para compras que algún desconsiderado cliente había dejado mal colocado en medio del parqueo. Tan irritado se sentía que lo empujó con furia y este se fue rodando para estrellarse justo en la parte trasera de un bonito auto que en ese momento se estaba parqueando. Cuando el chico se percató de lo que había ocurrido, lo único que atinó a hacer fue dar media vuelta e irse del lugar, sin embargo los gritos que profería la joven conductora provocaron que detuviera su huída y se quedara paralizado. No eran los gritos en sí los que produjeron el escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, era el tono de voz. Ese tono enojón y chillón que llevaba tanto tiempo sin escuchar, pero que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Ron giró sobre sus talones y pálido por la impresión miró a la chica que estaba parada ante él, quien al verlo cerró la boca de repente. Ahí estaba ella, su más profundo y anhelado deseo, tal y como lo prometía la poción de su hermano. Era Hermione.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10. Café y pizza**

-¡Hermione! ¡Eres tú!- De dos zancadas, Ron recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de ella. La observó un instante, antes de tirársele encima y darle un fuerte abrazo, mientras ella permanecía muda de la impresión.

Cuando al fin la chica logró zafarse, Ron pudo contemplarla con detenimiento. Sus rizos estaban ordenados y un poco más cortos. Tenía buen semblante y no estaba tan delgada como la última vez que la había visto (claro en aquella época acaba de terminar la guerra y habían pasado muchas privaciones). Notó que ya no era la niña, ni la adolescente que en ocasiones veía en sus recuerdos. Ahora era una mujer (y muy bonita). Ahora tenía veintitrés años y, a diferencia de él, tenía exactamente la misma estatura. Sus ojos café proyectaban ese brillo seductor que lo volvía loco. Quiso decirle tantas cosas, pero solo pudo preguntar:

-Hermione. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a hacer unas compras- contestó la chica mientras apuntaba con la barbilla el enorme almacén que se cernía a la espalda de Ron.

-Ah claro, unas compras. Aquí, justo aquí.

\- Y tú Ron ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es una larga, aburrida y estúpida historia. Espera a qué le cuente a Harry que te encontré... que nos encontramos quiero decir.

-¡Harry!- dijo Hermoine, cómo quién acaba de recordar algo. -¿Lo sigues viendo? ¿Cómo está él?

-¿Qué si lo sigo viendo? Claro que sí. Es mi mejor amigo. Además de que es el novio de Ginny.

-Wow, que bien.

Ambos chicos siguieron conversando por un buen rato en medio del parqueo del almacén, a la vista y paciencia de todos quienes pasaban por allí, tanto clientes como empleados. Ron no podía creer que en medio del caos que era su vida, hubiera encontrado a Hermione justo ahí, en el lugar menos pensado. Tantos años preguntándose dónde estaría y mejor aún cómo estaría y ahora la tenía justo al frente, tenía ganas de abrazarla, de besarla, de hacerle mil preguntas y de contarle igual número de cosas, así que lo tomó por sorpresa cuando ella trató de despedirse, con la excusa de que tenía mucho que hacer.

-¿Cómo Hermoine?- contestó Ron al intento de huída. -Tenemos años de no vernos y simplemente me dices que te vas porque estás ocupada. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Es que me imagino que tú también estás ocupado y no te quiero distraer más.

-Pues te equivocas, no estoy para nada ocupado. En realidad no tengo absolutamente nada qué hacer. Así que no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.

Hermione, no pudo más que sonreír.

-Bueno Ron- dijo la chica. -Cuéntame esa historia larga y aburrida que te tiene por acá.

Ron recordó que a la vuelta del almacén había un lugar donde vendían comida. Lo sabía porque todos los días pasaba por allí, a pesar de que nunca había entrado, le pareció que sería una buena idea salir del parqueo y sentarse a conversar e incluso comer algo. Curiosamente se percató que tanto su cabeza como su estómago habían dejado de dolerle.

Los chicos entraron al local que resultó ser una cafetería pequeña y agradable. Tomaron una mesa ubicada en una esquina.

Una simpática camarera les entregó el menú del cual Ron no entendió ni una palabra.

Hermione, sin ver el menú, se limitó a pedir un café capuchino y Ron pidió exactamente lo mismo.

Al poco rato la joven trajo dos tazas grandes y humeantes, con una gruesa capa de espuma blanca rociada con canela en polvo.

Hermione inhaló el fuerte aroma que desprendía la bebida y luego la probó complacida. Ron la imitó.

-Esto es asqueroso- dijo Ron, tras darle un sorbo a su taza.

Hermione, estalló en carcajadas, ante la mirada interrogadora de Ron.

-¿De qué te ríes?- quiso saber Ron.

-De nada... Solo que… es exactamente lo mismo que dijiste la primera vez que probaste un capuchino.

-Claro que no- contestó Ron. -Nunca antes había probado esta porquería.

-Sí que lo habías hecho y dijiste exactamente lo mismo. ¿No te acuerdas? Fue justo después de la boda de tu hermano Bill, cuando tuvimos que huir. De previo a ir a Grimauld Place, fuimos a una cafetería y...

-¿Dónde nos atacaron aquellos mortífagos, Dolohov y aquel otro?- la interrumpió Ron. -Con razón no me acuerdo, tenía cosas más importantes de qué preocuparme. Cómo seguir vivo, por ejemplo.- Ron estaba visiblemente divertido y agregó: -Pero claro tú si te acuerdas, siempre tuviste excelente memoria, veo que no has cambiado.

Hermione sonrió nuevamente y Ron sintió que su corazón le daba un vuelco. De repente parecía que volvía a tener dieciséis años.

-Échale un poco de azúcar- intervino Hermione. -Al café, me refiero. Hará que te sepa mejor.

Ron siguió el consejo de la chica, sin embargo tras tres cucharas de azúcar llegó a la conclusión de que no había forma que el sabor mejorara. Mucho se sorprendió cuando Hermione le confesó que ella era prácticamente adicta al café, pues tomaba de cuatro a cinco tazas por día.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron sin darse cuenta. Ron le contó los motivos por los cuáles estaba en las afueras del almacén, todo lo relacionado con la PREPPA y su intento de incursión en el mundo muggle. Hermione lo escuchaba muy atenta, realizando muestras de admiración ante todo lo que escuchaba.

-Ron, no lo puedo creer. Auror, estás a punto de convertirte en auror. Ese era tu sueño desde niño. Me imagino que es realmente difícil llegar a convertirse en uno. Te felicito.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? -le preguntó Ron. -¿Qué has hecho todos estos años? ¿Dónde has estado?

-Después de la guerra, fui a Australia, a buscar a mis padres. Eso ya lo sabías. Luego nos fuimos a Estados Unidos, a Boston. Ahí seguí estudiando y hace unos días volví a Londres, porque a mi papá le hicieron una buena oferta de trabajo. Por el momento vine sola, mi papá tenía que dejar todo arreglado en Boston, mientras tanto estoy alistando el apartamento donde viviremos. Por eso estaba en el almacén, tenía que hacer varias compras.

-Estados Unidos. Tengo un compañero de clases que es de ahí. Dice que la comunidad mágica es enorme, especialmente en Nueva York. ¿No se sintieron extraños tus padres entre tantos magos y brujas?

-Ron- intervino Hermione. –Yo también tengo varias cosas que contarte. En primer lugar todo este tiempo no he vivido con mis padres, de hecho solo he vivido con mi papá, no con mi mamá. Ella murió. Y en segundo lugar no he vivido en ninguna comunidad mágica, sino en el mundo muggle. Yo no volví a practicar la magia.

-¿Queeeeé?- Preguntó Ron, atragantándose y visiblemente confundido. –¿Qué me quieres decir? No entiendo nada. Ya no eres una bruja. ¿Y Cómo es eso que tú mamá falleció? ¿Cuándo pasó, cómo pasó?

Hermione le contó que ella logró encontrar a sus padres en Australia. Los localizó por medio del consulado británico, no fue difícil dar con ellos. Sin embargo, cuando los encontró su mamá estaba muy enferma y al poco tiempo murió. Le contó que ese triste suceso tuvo como resultado que la relación con su padre se viera fortalecida, por lo que aceptó su propuesta de irse con él a Boston, donde vivía el resto de su familia paterna, pues en Londres ya no había nada para ellos.

Ron escuchaba esta historia muy contrariado. No entendía cómo Hermione podía decir que en Inglaterra ya no había nada para ella. ¿Y él? ¿Y Harry? ¿Qué acaso no eran también su familia? ¿Sus amigos? Sin embargo le pareció que no era el momento para realizar reproche alguno, pues se notaba que el recuerdo de lo pasado afectaba a su amiga.

-Hermione, lamento mucho todo lo que me cuentas- digo Ron mientras inconscientemente posaba su mano sobre la de ella. -No tenía ni idea de que tu mamá había… bueno ya sabes. Yo también conozco el dolor que se siente al perder a un familiar cercano, a un ser querido…

-Ron no tienes que decírmelo, yo sé que tú me entiendes.

-Pero lo que no entiendo es eso de que ya no practicas la magia. ¿Tuvo algo que ver la muerte de tu mamá?

-Mira Ron, cuando mi mamá falleció, estuve muy triste. Pero luego la tristeza se convirtió en furia, conmigo misma. Pensé en todo el tiempo que pude pasar con ella y no lo hice. La mitad de mi vida la pasé en ese internado, lo que me impidió estar junto a mis padres. Mi madre pasó sus últimos meses lejos de su propia casa, rodeada de extraños, creyendo que era alguien que no era. Y todo fue mi culpa, desde los once años, desde que me fui de casa, prácticamente los abandoné, los últimos años ni siquiera pasé las vacaciones con ellos, siempre pensé en mi y solo en mi, nunca en ellos. Sabes Ron, si hubiera encontrado a mi madre un par de semanas más tarde ni siquiera hubiera estado junto a ella cuando murió. Ni siquiera me hubiera podido despedir.

Esto último lo dijo Hermione visiblemente afectada, mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

-Hermione, lo entiendo, entiendo tu dolor- dijo Ron -Pero ¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver con la magia?

-Todo Ron. ¿Qué no lo ves? Por tratar de ser una bruja, descuidé a mis padres, a mi familia, los abandoné, los envié lejos, solos. Todo fue culpa de la magia, por eso decidí que nunca más volvería a practicarla. Después de la muerte de mi mamá decidí vivir como una mugle y cuidar de lo poco que me quedaba.

-Hermione, sigo sin entender- exclamó Ron mostrándose un tanto irritado. –Tú, eres la mejor bruja he conocido. Todo tu talento. ¿Cómo puedes desperdiciarlo? Vivir como una muggle, cuando no lo eres. ¿Qué culpa tiene la magia en lo que te sucedió? En la Academia de Aurores hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener la mitad de tu capacidad, de tu inteligencia.

-Discúlpame Ron- contestó Hermione molesta. –Discúlpame si mi inteligencia no estuvo a tu disposición para ayudarte- agregó en tono irónico. -Si no entiendes mis motivos, por lo menos trata de respetarlos… pero sabes en algo tienes razón. La magia no tuvo la culpa de lo que le pasó a mi mamá. La culpa fue únicamente mía, por dejarla sola, por no estar junto a ella cuando enfermó.

-Hermione. No fue mi intención herirte. Sé que tuviste tus motivos y aunque no los pueda entender, sé que hiciste lo que consideraste correcto. No quisiera que la primera vez que nos vemos luego de tanto tiempo, terminemos discutiendo- una leve sonrisa, a modo de disculpa, se dibujó en los labios de Ron.

-Ay Ron, parece que hay cosas que nunca cambian.- La chica también sonrió.

-Sí, eso parece- agregó Ron, quien al cabo de un rato con deseos de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación añadió -Entonces ahora eres una... renegada.

-¿Una qué?- preguntó Hermione un tanto confundida.

Ron le explicó del Club de los Marginados y de cómo había dado con él. Le contó que había visto a Luna, quien le había explicado lo de los renegados y que si bien Luna creía que existían, nunca los había visto. Ron no podía creer que su amiga de toda la vida, sin ni siquiera saberlo, se hubiera convertido en una auténtica renegada. Siguieron conversando y al cabo de un rato descubrió que no era mentira que Hermione tomaba mucho café, ya que en las horas que pasaron juntos la chica ordenó otras dos tazas de capuchino. Hermione le explicó que su afición por la bebida inició luego de irse a vivir a Boston e ingresar a la universidad a estudiar Derecho, carrera que requería gran dedicación y desvelo, por lo que descubrió en el café un aliado para ello.

-¡Derecho!- exclamó Ron impactado por la noticia. –Así que eres… ¿Cómo le dicen los muggles?... Abogada.

Hermione le dijo que todavía no, que le faltaba poco. En Boston había logrado avanzar bastante, pero ahora que había regresado a vivir a Londres debía buscar una universidad donde continuar con sus estudios. También le contó que por el momento estaba viviendo sola, en el centro de Londres, a pocas cuadras del antiguo trabajo de Ron, en lo que ella llamó una torre de apartamentos, esto mientras regresaba su padre, lo que sucedería en unas dos o tres semanas. Cuando Ron le explicó donde vivía él, ella se mostró muy sorprendida.

Así, entre tazas de café, plática, risas, discusiones y recuerdos, se hizo de noche. Ron insistía en que la vida muggle era una verdadera porquería y Hermione, un poco más relajada, le aseguraba que tenía sus cosas buenas.

-Ah sí dime una sola cosa que sea mejor en el mundo de los mugles que en el mundo mágico y te daré la razón- insistía Ron.

-Es fácil. Los muggles tienen, o mejor dicho, tenemos que hacer todo con nuestras propias manos, no hay varitas, ni pociones que nos ayuden, por eso sabemos valorar los logros, porque todo nos cuesta mucho. Desde que volví a vivir como muggle aprecio más las cosas pequeñas y sencillas, como la puesta del sol…

-Ay Hermione- la interrumpió Ron. –Estamos hablando en serio, no me vengas con bobadas como el atardecer o peor aún el amanecer, que no tienen nada de maravilloso y que en todo caso también se pueden ver en el mundo mágico. ¿Que acaso crees que no sale el sol? Me refiere a algo que de verdad sea mejor, algo que los muggles tengan y los magos no. Te apuesto lo que sea a que no existe.

-Es que en este momento no se me ocurre nada- dijo Hermione. –Tengo que pensarlo.

-Bueno cuando se te ocurra algo, me lo cuentas.

Los chicos decidieron que ya era hora de abandonar la cafetería, pues llevaban horas en ese lugar. Regresaron al parqueo del almacén a recoger el coche de Hermione. Ron se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa, pese a que la chica le aseguró que era a tan solo un par de cuadras. El coche de Hermione era un Mini Cooper, color rojo, de dos puertas, realmente pequeño para las largas piernas de Ron. La chica le contó que era alquilado y que había aprendido a conducir en Boston, pero que ahora estaba volviendo a aprender, pues en Londres se manejaba por la derecha. Ron escuchaba con atención, pese a que no entendía mucho.

Efectivamente el edificio de apartamentos, donde vivía Hermione, quedaba a escasas tres cuadras del almacén. Ron, se sorprendió bastante cuando vio lo alto que era, además de que por fuera parecía muy elegante. También se sorprendió cuando Hermione se limitó a dejar el coche en la acera, mientras un chico uniformado le tomaba las llaves. En la puerta de la edificación había otro hombre elegantemente vestido, quien Hermione saludó desde lejos, le explicó a Ron que era el portero, algo así como Filch, solo que más educado.

Los chicos permanecieron un rato en la acera del edificio, pues parecía que ninguno de los dos quería despedirse.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- preguntó Hermione.

-Estoy seguro. No te molestes. No me gustaría que tuvieras que regresar sola. Yo puedo tomar el autobús.

-Bueno si tú lo dices…Ron quería decirte que fue una agradable sorpresa volver a verte. No sabía qué encontraría en Inglaterra luego de todos estos años, así que me alegro mucho que fueras el primer conocido con quien me encuentro.

-Para mí también ha sido una gran alegría, volver a verte, después de tanto tiempo.

Un silencio incómodo se produjo entre ellos.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme- dijo Ron. -Pero mañana tengo que volver al almacén, tengo que recoger lo que llaman liquidación o algo así. Tal vez pueda pasar a verte, si no te molesta.

-Claro. Pasa, ven cuando quieras.

Los chicos se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo. Ron se resistía a soltarla, pues temía no volver a verla, pero al cabo de unos segundos no tuvo más opción que aflojar un poco el abrazo.

Ella dio media vuelta y caminó rumbo a la entrada principal de su edificio. Ron permaneció inmóvil en la acera, observándola mientras se alejaba. Se disponía a marcharse, cuando Hermione giró y de prisa regresó a su lado.

-Lo tengo- dijo Hermione. -Sabía que había algo. La pizza.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ron un tanto confuso. -¿De qué estás hablando?

-De la pizza. Apostaste que no había nada que fuera mejor en el mundo muggle que en el mágico. Y ahí lo tienes. La pizza. Es deliciosa y solo los muggles la comen. Nunca he visto a un mago haciéndolo.

-Pues no sé de qué me hablas- dijo Ron visiblemente divertido. –Pero me parece que es de uno de mis temas favoritos. La comida. Si tú dices que es buena, la probaré, pero tendrás que acompañarme. ¿Es un trato?- propuso Ron mientras extendía su mano derecha, en señal de acuerdo.

-Es un trato- dijo Hermione, estrechando la mano de Ron.

* * *

Gracias a aquellas personas que se han tomado el tiempo para leer, para dejarme comentarios o incluirme entre sus favoritos. Hace años que inicié esta historia, porque quería contar mi propia versión, me costó mucho decidirme a publicarla, así que cada vez que recibo noticias de que a alguien le ha gustado, me alegro mucho. Han sido pocos los comentarios, pero cada uno ha sido especial y me motivan a continuar subiendo los capítulos que con tanto cariño he escrito. Un abrazo.


End file.
